El Legado del Relámpago
by Arikado Toonboy
Summary: Cloudsdale 60 años después de la coronación de Twilight. Un conflicto interno amenaza con la pacífica vida de los habitantes de Cloudsdale, los Legionarios, una orden de Guerreros que protege ese lugar trataran de mantener la paz en su hogar. Se hablan de posibles golpes de estado y guerras sucias para des balancear el equilibrio de Equestria y sus habitantes. ¿Podrán detenerlos?
1. Chapter 1

EL LEGADO DEL RELÁMPAGO

CAPÍTULO 1

"CONFLICTO"

Era un día perfecto para Equestria, especialmente para Clousdale la ciudad flotante más grande de nubes que ninguna otra, era una metrópolis gigantesca, enormes edificios de nubes se alzaban en las alturas un lugar donde el clima de Equestria se controlaba estrictamente para la supervivencia del reino.

La academia de los Wonderbolts conformada por un inmenso estadio e inmensos trozos de tierra flotante que se sostenían por gigantescas nubes y magia. En la base principal de los mejores voladores de Equestria se llevaba a cabo una práctica para la demostración anual de primavera. La comandante suprema de los Wonderbolts; Rainbow Dash; dirigía en persona la coreografía.

-Equipo tuvieron el honor de ser entrenados por una de las mejores Wonderbolts durante su estancia en la academia, son la última generación que yo personalmente entrena a los cadetes de la academia Wonderbolt. Antes de retirarme a una vida tranquila y aburrida detrás de un escritorio y haciendo papeleo por el resto de mi vida quiero decirles que fue un honor entrenar a una generación que dio y dará su veinte por ciento más de genialidad en todas sus demostraciones. Debo notificarles que a lo largo de su carrera como Wonderbolt seguirán siendo evaluados por sus superiores y por mí y solo los mejores serán invitados a un escuadrón exclusivo donde serán la elite de guerreros voladores de Equestria "El escuadrón Dash" Sigan esforzándose y puede que un día reciban una invitación para que se unan. ¡Rompan filas y empiecen el entrenamiento! ¡Altus Volaris!

-¡Altus Volaris!

Gritaron todos los cadetes y emprendieron el vuelo para empezar sus ejercicios de entrenamiento.

-¡Comandante Dash!- Gritaba una pony naranja con uniforme y en sus alas tenía una extensión metálica que sobresalía de su cuerpo.

-Capitana Scootaloo ¿Cómo va con sus nuevos diseños de esas nuevas aeronaves suyas? Veo que las clases de mecánica que te dio Twilight cuando eras pequeña sirvieron de mucho.

-No cante victoria Comandante. Los nuevos diseños son un reto, no logro que vayan más rápido que los antiguos que construí además no creo tener tiempo de seguir intentando ya que estaré enseñando a los cadetes de la nueva generación que se inscriban a la academia.

-Vamos eres genial en construir cosas y serás veinte por ciento más genial dando clases a futuros wonderbolts, encontrarás la manera como lo hiciste con tus alas.

-Este… gracias- La miraba con orgullo. –Lo olvidaba, el General Redcloud ha llegado con todo y su tropa para ver el entrenamiento.

-¡Tan pronto! Veo que son muy puntuales. Ve y avísales que en un momento voy a recibirlos.

-¡Si señora!

Scootaloo hizo un saludo militar y se pasó a retirar.

El General Redcloud galopaba por los pasillos de un edificio que estaba construido en la entrada de la base Wonderbolt. Lo acompañaban dos jóvenes pegasos a su lado, uno era el Comandante Ryder un pegaso con una armadura roja decorada con bordes dorados que sobresalían de algunos bordes de la orilla, carácter serio y mirada penetrante al ver a cualquier pony y el Capitán Race Cloudian un pegaso con armadura del mismo color que el comandante pero los bordes eran plateados, igual de serio pero un poco más expresivo a la hora de hablar, ambos junto a una pequeña tropa de legionarios de la orden "Los dos Astros".

-¿Señor, no cree que llegamos muy temprano para ver el ejercicio de vuelo de la Comandante Dash?- Preguntó Ryder a Redcloud

-Claro que no, la Comandante siempre le gusta que la venga a visitar cuando está entrenando a sus cadetes, ella piensa que si un oficial importante viene de visita inesperada los cadetes darían lo mejor de ellos en la práctica y un poco de presión y nervios no les hace daño.- Respondía el General mientras veía al Comandante –Al no ser que estés algo incómodo de volver a ver a tu antigua maestra de vuelo.

-No señor, claro que no. No estoy preocupado de volver a ver a mi antigua maestra, quiero decir a la Comandante Dash.

Contestó Ryder de una forma muy seria y formal sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

-Creo que el General vio lo nervioso que estas de ver a tu maestra. Sé que odiabas que ella te molestaba por que no podías volar muy rápido o que chocabas con los obstáculos de nube. Eras el favorito de ella para humillarte.

Le decía de forma burlona el Capitán Cloudian a Ryder mientras esperaban la llegada de la Comandante. Rayder solo fruncía el ceño al escuchar los comentarios de Cloudian pero no perdía la seriedad en su rostro mientras miraba la entrada esperando la llegada de Rainbow Dash.

En la entrada aterrizaron tres figuras y galoparon para acercarse a los invitados. Al centro la Comandante Rainbow Dash, a su derecha la Capitana Scootaloo la seguía mientras cerraba sus alas metálicas y a la izquierda de Dash un oficial Wonderbolt.

-General me alegro que haya venido para ver nuestros ejercicios antes de la gran presentación en el festival de Clousdale.

Rainbow se acercaba y saludaba de forma militar al General Redcloud y luego con un choque de casco acompañado de una risa amigable.

-Por fin tuve tiempo Comandante no sé cuántos años fue la última vez que nos reunimos.

-Yo puedo contestar eso- Decía Rainbow mientras veía a Ryder –Pero miren quien tenemos aquí.

-Por favor no lo diga Comandante- Replicaba Ryder en voz baja.

-¡El Slowe Ry!- Le decía Rainbow de forma burlona hacía Ryder

Ryder puso su casco derecho en su cara mientras agachaba su cabeza para disimular su vergüenza.

-Lo dijo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Slowe Ry? ¿Sigues siendo una tortuga como cuándo eras mi alumno?

-No señora, de hecho mis habilidades de vuelo han mejorado desde que terminó mi entrenamiento.

-Ja Ryder aún se acuerdan del apodo que la Comandante Dash te puso por ser uno de los que no mejoraban en la clase.- Le decía de forma burlona Race.

-¡Cállate Race! Señora, me honra de estar de frente con mi antigua mentora de vuelo pero le aseguro que mis habilidades han mejorado.

-¡Me alegro escuchar eso! ¿Preparado para demostrarme tu genialidad?- Le decía de manera retadora mientras se ponía en posición de despegue extendiendo sus alas.

-Nunca rechazo un desafío… Maestra- Se puso en posición extendiendo sus alas.

-¡Alto!- Ordenó el General y al mismo tiempo voltearon a verlo. –Comandante Dash no quisiera interrumpir su desafío pero me parece que tiene un ejercicio que supervisar.

Rainbow se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras del General Redcloud.

-Jejeje tiene razón General, debemos darnos prisa para que puedan ver el ejercicio- Lo decía avergonzadamente mientras se rascaba su nuca con su casco. –Ya tendremos nuestra carrera "Slowe Ry"

-Como usted diga Comandante.

Ryden le sonrió desafiante mientras se reincorporaba normalmente guardando sus alas al costado.

-Síganme- Ordenó Rainbow a los Legionarios.

Todos entraron galopando al estadio de los Wonderbolts, el estadio era enorme hecho de concreto sobre un pedazo de tierra flotante. Las dimensiones de la pista de vuelo eran enormes y contaba con todo tipo de obstáculos para los participantes. Los legionarios emprendieron el vuelo para sentarse en las gradas en una sección donde podían ver el espectáculo de entrenamiento.

Los cadetes Wonderbolts al verlos estaban nerviosos de ser supervisados por los guerreros más respetados de todo Cloudsdale. Todos en su asiento esperando el espectáculo de entrenamiento y los Wonderbolts se preparaban mentalmente formándose en sus respectivos puestos antes de despegar hacia la exhibición.

Rainbow Dash apareció a la mitad de la pista.

-¡Señores, sean bienvenidos a una demostración más genial de toda la historia y también la más profesional que hayan visto. Esta tarde mis cadetes se graduarán con honores y lo tienen muy bien merecido pero en este espectáculo extraoficial probarán ante ustedes, los mejores pegasos de Clousdale, que se merecen ser llamados Wonderbolts!

Al terminar Rainbow su discurso justo arriba de ella empezaron a volar los futuros Wonderbolts, volando con impresionantes acrobacias y vuelos sincronizados. Los legionarios que estaban viendo el espectáculo se estaban impresionando e inclusive se emocionaban más con las acrobacias donde parecían chocar entre ellos creando la ilusión de hacerlo.

Los Wonderbolts volaron por las orillas del estadio preparándose para hacer una maniobra donde se cruzaban a escasos milímetros y formaban un trébol con el humo que llevaban a los costados. Justo cuando se iban a cruzar para hacer la acrobacia uno de los pegasos recibió un flechazo en su ala derecha, la cual al atravesarlo perdió el equilibrio del vuelo y se estrelló con su compañera haciendo un efecto dominó con todos los Wonderbolts obligándolos a caer y estrellarse en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Gritaba Rainbow al ver a sus estudiantes en el suelo y heridos

-¡Esto no fue un accidente, nos atacan!- Gritó Ryder al voltear donde la flecha fue disparada.

Detrás de las nubes un grupo de pegasos vestidos con armadura casi idénticos a los legionarios; lo único que los diferenciaba era que su armadura era más corta en la defensa de sus patas ya que los legionarios cubrían sus extremidades; armados con ballestas empezaron a disparar donde los guerreros estaban en las gradas.

-¡Escudos!- Ordenó el General Redcloud

Todos desmontaron rápidamente los escudos que llevaban en sus lomos poniéndolos de frente donde las flechas chocaban y rebotaban violentamente.

-¡¿Quiénes son y porqué solo nos atacan a nosotros?!- Preguntó Race muy desesperado mientras se cubría de la lluvia de flechas

Ryder rápidamente se asomó por fuera de su escudo y pudo lograr distinguir el uniforme de sus atacantes

-¡Pegasos de Cloudstorm!

-¡¿Qué?! Esos malditos, no les fue suficiente sabotear y hacer volar la máquina de relámpagos.

-¡Race hay que contraatacar! ¿Recuerdas la maniobra en la final de nuestros combates simulados?

-¿Delta sobre nube Beta?

-¡Esa misma Capitán!

-¿De qué rayos hablan?- Cuestionó el General Redcloud

-Solo observe señor. ¡Primera escuadra, flanco izquierdo!- Ordenó el Capitán Race mientras emprendía el vuelo cargando su escudo y la mitad de los legionarios lo seguía sin dudar.

-¡Segunda Escuadra, posición de batalla!- Ordenó el Comandante Ryder y la otra mitad de legionarios alzaron sus escudos con una pata y con la otra desenvainaron sus espadas mientras extendían sus alas listos para el vuelo. -¡A la victoria!- Con un grito Ryder emprendió el vuelo con un ataque frontal hacia el enemigo.

El General Redcloud ordenó a sus centinelas que lo siguieran mientras bloqueaba con su escudo la lluvia de flechas y se habría paso para auxiliar a los wonderbolts heridos y a la comandante Dash que los estaba auxiliando.

Sin embargo el enemigo al notar que la mitad de los legionarios venía con un ataque frontal, otro grupo de pegasos enemigos salió de las nubes armados con sus lanzas apuntando en dirección del grupo de Ryder esperando que chocaran para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eso es distráiganse con nosotros- Pensaba Ryder mientras aumentaba la velocidad para atacar a los enemigos.

Los ballesteros enemigos al ver que Ryder y su escuadrón estaban cerca cambiaron de blanco hacia donde estaban los Wonderbolts heridos y la Comandante Dash y dispararon a discreción.

-¡Que! ¡No!

En ese momento el General Redcloud junto con sus centinelas protegieron a la Comandante Dash y a los otros Wonderbolts heridos de la lluvia de flechas con sus escudos.

-¡Comandante ponga a salvo a sus cadetes! ¡Rápido!- Ordenó el General Redcloud mientras bloqueaba con su escudo las flechas dirigidas hacia los Wonderbolts

Rainbow Dash envejecida pero teniendo aun su cuerpo en forma y ágil obedeció las órdenes del General y rápidamente y con la ayuda de sus otros cadetes levantó a los heridos y volando rápido los metió en las instalaciones del estadio para ponerlos a salvo.

Ryder al ver que los Wonderbolts estaban a salvo gracias a la rápida reacción de su General se pudo concentrar a los ballesteros que tenía enfrente pero antes de llegar a ellos a enfrentarlos, otros pegasos salieron de las nubes cercanas armados con sus espadas a detener su avance.

El enemigo chocó espadas con Ryder y sus pegasos obligándolos a luchar en ese mismo lugar sin darles oportunidad de detener a los ballesteros que estaban a pocos metros.

-¡Maldición nos han bloqueado! ¿Dónde está Race?

Race estaba a punto de flanquear a los ballesteros por la espalda pero su estrategia fue interrumpida por otro escuadrón de pegasos enemigos que bloqueaban su avance.

-¡Legionarios prepárense para luchar! ¡Sin sobrevivientes!- Ordenó el Capitán Race mientras desenvainaba su espada y chocaba espadas contra el enemigo en el aire.

La batalla entre ambos bandos era violenta y casi pareja pues a pesar que los pegasos de Cloudstorm superaban en número a los Legionarios de Equestria; los Legionarios eran guerreros de elite muy bien entrenados y cada uno podía derrotar a cuatro pegasos enemigos sin mucho esfuerzo.

En la batalla el Comandante se abría paso asesinando rápidamente a sus oponentes que bloqueaban su avance pero no pudo continuar más pues los pegasos de Cloudstorm se aferraban más a la batalla bloqueándolos y protegiendo a sus pegasos ballesteros que se preparaban para disparar a la orden de su líder.

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡Estamos del mismo bando desde hace siglos! ¡Somos de escuadras diferentes pero pertenecemos al mismo grupo de Legionarios!- Gritaba el Comandante Ryder mientras apartaba algunos pegasos enemigos con mucha desesperación.

-¡No gastes saliva con esos brutos descerebrados, Comandante Ryder!- Gritó Race mientras asesinaba a dos pegasos con los que luchaba. -¡Nunca debimos confiar en ellos!

Al escuchar esto uno de los pegasos enemigos se le abalanzó a Race con un ataque directo que lo dejó todo desconcertado.

-¡Ustedes nunca nos respetaron, hace siglos que nuestro pueblo hizo mucho por Cloudsdale y Equestria y nos pagan con mentiras, traiciones y deshonras!

El pegaso de Cloudstorm golpeaba con tajos brutales sobre la espada que defendía al Capitán Race. El pobre Capitán solo bloqueaba sus tajos con dificultad mientras mantenía el equilibrio en pleno vuelo.

-¡Tú eres uno de los cuantos Legionarios que no nos respetaron y que se burla de nosotros!- El pegaso enemigo le quitó la guardia rápidamente a Race que al instante le dio un tajo que atravesó su pecho diagonalmente, haciéndole una herida profunda que atravesó su armadura.

Race solo se contrajo un poco tocándose el pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo con ambos cascos para contrarrestar el dolor pero nunca dejó de volar y de seguir mirando con odio al enemigo.

-¡Es tu fin!

El enemigo se preparaba para decapitarlo pero a mitad del tajo el Comandante Ryder lo bloqueo con su espada, dejando desconcertado al enemigo; después lo empujó con una patada trasera mientras sostenía de una pata al Capitán.

-Race ¿Estás bien?´

Race volvió a agitar sus alas para mantenerse en el aire mientras abría los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Ryder, pensando que lo habían decapitado.

-Arrrggg… Solo un poco adolorido del pecho pero puedo seguir luchando. Pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido si estabas peleando con varios enemigos?

-Somos compañeros Race y sobre todo mejores amigos, si estas en problemas vendré a ayudarte cueste lo que me cueste y yo creo que harías lo mismo por mí.

-Claro que si amigo… Arggg… Mi pecho… Ese maldito me las va a pagar.- Race se seguía quejando del dolor de su herida que muy difícilmente podía sostenerse con sus alas en el aire.

-Vamos necesitas descansar, aterriza que yo me encargo desde ahora.

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien y seguiré luchando!

En ese momento un grupo de pegasos de Cloudstorm los rodeó para atacarlos por todos los flancos pero un grupo de centinelas Legionarios del General Redcloud volaron para defenderlos como refuerzo.

-¡Uno de ustedes llévese a Race de aquí!- Ordenó Ryder

Uno de los centinelas Legionarios agarró por la espalda a Race y lo sometió.

-Espera ¡Suéltame es una orden de tu Capitán!

-Lo siento señor, sé que me dio una orden pero la misma orden que me dio el Comandante Ryder también me la dio el General Redcloud, así que solo sigo ordenes de mis superiores.

Race por fin se dejó llevar a tierra por el Centinela de muy mala gana mientras que Ryder con su espada desenvainada se preparaba para combatir con los pegasos de Cloudstorm que los rodeaba y mucho peor combatir con el pegaso que hirió a su amigo Race.

El pegaso de Cloudstorm solo lo miraba desafiante mientras alzaba su espada que aún escurría sangre de su amigo sobre el acero de esta.

Los pegasos enemigos atacaron a Ryder y a los Centinelas. Los Centinelas bloqueaban sus ataques mientras trataban de contraatacar mientras que Ryder al tener fijo como objetivo la vida del pegaso que hirió a su amigo; rápidamente asesinó con un movimiento ágil a los dos pegasos que se le interponían y se dirigió con un ataque frontal a su objetivo. El pegaso lo bloqueo junto con otros ataques rápidos ofensivos por parte de Ryder.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Chocaron ambas espadas mientras se veían frente a frente.

-Por lo que veo, tú eres el líder de los Cloudstorms ¿o me equivoco?

-Vaya eres muy listo, puedo decir que el más listo de todos lo que me he enfrentado. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Je me di cuenta que en tu uniforme llevas un marca en tu pata derecha que otros de tu grupo no tienen y la forma de combatir es muy distinta. Por lo que he estudiado en la academia de Legionarios, ustedes no compartieron todos sus secretos al ser parte de la Legión de Celestia y dicha información, según rumores, son técnicas de batalla que solo se enseñan a miembros destacados de su comunidad.

-Vaya, sí que sabes algo de nosotros.

-Los respeto mucho ya que nos han ayudado en varios conflictos pasados pero ¿Por qué nos traicionan? No les hemos hecho nada malo a ustedes.

-¡¿Nada?!

Mientras chocaban espada, del mango de la espada enemiga salió una chispa eléctrica que repelió el acero de Ryder con una gran fuerza que incluso el Comandante sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su pezuña derecha.

-¿Pe-pero qué hiciste?- Decía sorprendido Ryder mientras agitaba su pesuña.

-¡No me digas que no nos han hecho nada últimamente! Un grupo de ustedes atacaron nuestra división cuando regresamos de nuestro entrenamiento y me enteré al llegar a nuestra aldea al norte de Clousdale, ya habían intimidado a nuestros pegasos. No sé qué tienen contra nosotros pero esto es una venganza personal.

El pegaso enemigo voló con una velocidad increíble atacando con su espada a Ryder que este a su vez logró bloquearlo mientras aleteaba para contrarrestar su embestida en vuelo y en una oportunidad de corriente de aire la aprovechó para empujarlo y salir de su rango de ataque.

-¡Espera, nosotros no hicimos eso!- Intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón pero era inútil, el pegaso enemigo lo atacaba con una persistencia que se notaba mucha furia en él.

Ryder al no ver más opción empezó a defenderse contraatacando los tajos, chocando su acero con el de él haciendo eco en el cielo junto con los de sus compañeros que también peleaban por su vida. En un descuido de su enemigo desvió la punta de su espada hacia la derecha pero aquel astuto pegaso aprovechó el impulso para girar y atacar una vez más a Ryder, pero este al darse cuenta de su estrategia marcial dio media vuelta cubriéndose con el escudo que llevaba en su lomo, extendiendo las alas para que no fueran cercenadas. El escudo regresó el golpe de la espada obligando aquel pegaso a retroceder y perder la guardia, en eso Ryder aprovechó para darle una patada trasera con ambas patas y se preparó para darle el golpe mortal con su espada apuntando a su pecho.

-Lo siento no me dejas opción- Murmuró mientras volaba a velocidad para alcanzarlo pero en ese instante un golpe en su yelmo lo desvió y se detuvo en seco en el aire viendo a su oponente caer en una nube.

-¿Quién fue?- Se preguntó mientras se sobaba la mandíbula

Enfrente de él se apareció otro pegaso vestido con una armadura que inclusive de cubrir cuerpo y cabeza, también cubría sus alas y estaba flotando enfrente de el con ayuda de sus alas y en guardia.

-Espera yo te conozco- Reaccionó Ryder al ver aquel guerrero que protegía aquel pegaso enemigo. –Creo que eres uno de los mejores guerreros de los Cloudstorm pero si lo defiendes serás mi enemigo.

Ryder lo atacó con velocidad y aquel pegaso con armadura bloqueó el ataque que de su espada salió una pequeña chispa que recorrió la espada y ambos cascos de Ryder entumeciéndolo.

-Arg… Mi casco… Cosquilleo- Se decía mientras retrocedía pero era demasiado tarde el enemigo puso su pata en su pecho y de un brazalete que llevaba en su casco soltó un rayo que mandó a caer en otra nube a Ryder. Lo había electrocutado.

-¡Retirada!- Ordenó aquel misterioso pegaso mientras se acercaba aquel pegaso que protegió.

-No tenías que venir Lighting V…

Antes de terminar de decir su oración se había desmayado, así que aquel peagaso de gruesa armadura lo cargó en su lomo y se fue volando junto con los demás pegasos de Cloudstorm.

Todo había acabado, hubo muchas bajas Legionarias como de soldados de Cloudstorm, los heridos eran atendidos y trasladados dentro del estadio. Los cadetes Wonderbolts no sabían qué estaba sucediendo pero no perdieron el tiempo y ayudaron a los Legionarios a atender a los heridos.

-¡Una vez más! ¡Vamos, no dejaremos que se nos vaya!

-¡Por favor reacciona!

-¡Ryder ¿Puedes oírme?!

-¡Maldición, abre los ojos!

Uno de los pegasos Legionarios estaba golpeando a Ryder en el pecho fuertemente, uno de los últimos golpes fue demasiado fuerte que logró reanimar su corazón que había sido detenido por el choque eléctrico utilizado por aquel misterioso pegaso.

Ryder abrió los ojos al instante y se irguió hasta sentarse mientras respiraba muy rápido y empezó a sudar en frio.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Lighting Vanguard?!- Gritaba con desesperación.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento repentino de Ryder cuando reaccionó.

-Señor ¿De qué está hablando? Sufrió un pequeño infarto en la batalla. Debe ser que esté alucinando por falta de oxígeno momentáneo. Le recomiendo que…

Ryder no dejó terminar de hablar al médico militar cuando lo empujó con sus fuerzas y le arrebató la espada a un Legionario que estaba cerca, se reincorporó con una velocidad que nadie fue capaz de detenerlo en ese instante. Galopaba al mismo tiempo que sacudía sus alas y portaba la espada en un casco, todos intentaban detenerlo pero no podían alcanzarlo. Rainbow voló con su impresionante velocidad para detenerlo y someterlo, le quitó la espada mientras lo sujetaba.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Debo matarlo, maldito traidor!- Gritaba con desesperación intentando zafarse de Rainbow.

-Tranquilo, ya tendrás otra oportunidad soldado. Hoy te derribaron pero aun sigues volando- Le decía Rainbow para calmarlo mientras que los demás llegaron hasta donde estaban.

Pusieron a Ryder en una camilla y se lo llevaron. El General Redcloud miraba con seriedad y preocupación el comportamiento de Ryder; entró con ellos hasta la enfermería del estadio. Muchos guerreros en el camino estaban recuperándose en los pasillos del estadio, aquellos con heridas leves ayudaban a transportar a los más heridos al pabellón médico.

Más tarde Ryder estaba más tranquilo y lo estaban revisando dos médicos para evaluar su salud física y mental.

-¿Cómo está nuestro muchacho?- Preguntaba Rainbow algo preocupada.

-Ya está bien. Solo recibió un ataque de pánico producto a que su cerebro no recibió suficiente oxígeno cuando estaba… "muerto". Eso provocó que se haya quedado con recuerdos de la batalla en su subconsciente y al regresar le dio un ataque de "Neurosis de Guerra". Nada de qué alarmarse, sus signos vitales están normalizados y su corazón trabaja bastante bien. Eres un pegaso saludable. Otro minuto más sin tu corazón latiendo y no la cuentas.

Ryder no dijo nada solo volteo a un lado mientras recordaba la antigua batalla. Su amigo Race caminó hacia él. Race estaba vendado y adolorido del pecho pero no le impedía moverse.

-Al menos estas vivo, viejo amigo- Chocó cascos con él para alegrarlo y funcionó.

-De una pieza y sin cicatrices- Respondió de forma burlona a su amigo herido.

-Oye Rider ¿Acaso conoces al tipo que casi te mataba? Porque estabas decidido a matarlo.

Ryder solo suspiró y se trató de acomodar en la camilla donde estaba acostado, mientras todos los que estaban presentes lo miraban atentamente a la espera de su respuesta.

-Claro que lo conozco, luché a su lado en una misión peligrosa.

-¿Cómo que lo conoces? Yo he ido a varias misiones peligrosas contigo y nunca lo había visto. Ya dejate de mentiras Ryder.- Respondió Race algo confundido.

-No amigo, en esa misión no fuiste conmigo. Fue cuando te ascendieron de rango a Capitán y yo me quede como comandante de tropas en entrenamiento. En ese tiempo tenías muchas responsabilidades que pasamos tiempo sin vernos ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues bien, recibí un comunicado donde decía que necesitaban voluntarios para una misión peligrosa de sabotaje. Como no tenía nada que hacer más que entrenar a los soldados decidí presentarme como voluntario, me enteré que el objetivo de la misión era detener una banda de grifos que atacaba y saqueaba periódicamente una ciudad de nubes en la frontera con su reino. Lo más gracioso es que de los Legionarios que fuimos la mitad eran de Cloudstorm por que conocían el terreno.

La batalla fue difícil e incluso a los primeros días perdí a mis compañeros en el campo de batalla, esos pajarracos son duros de matar y son muy buenos voladores; al final quedé yo como él único sobreviviente que no pertenecía a los Cloudstorm. Me hice amigo de ellos aunque al principio me molestaban pero no eran tan crueles. Me llevé bien con uno de ellos y me enseñó técnicas de lucha exclusivas de ellos, "Solo lo básico", me dijo ya que lo castigarían si le enseña a alguien que no es de su "tribu pegaso".

Pasó un par de días, nuestra defensa era impecable no podían atacar aquella ciudad de nubes y sus habitantes se sentían a salvo hasta que nos emboscaron al tener nuestra guardia baja. La libramos a duras penas, ese día acabe con dos grifos pero mi amigo de Cloudstorm no corrió con la misma suerte; una garra de grifo le abrió el abdomen dejándolo herido. Logré ponerlo a salvo pero no teníamos equipo médico para tratar heridas graves, era cuestión de tiempo para que nos dejara de este mundo. Lo acompañé en todo momento, siempre me hablaba de que alguien vendría ayudarnos, lo llamaba "Lighting Vanguard" un guerrero que los ayudó hace años a expandirse y sobrevivir antes de que ellos se unieran a Cloudsdale y juraran lealtad absoluta a Celestia.

De mi parte no le creí, pensé que estaba alucinando por falta de sangre. Solo le decía que yo también esperaba la llegada de aquel guerrero, tal vez con la esperanza que mi mentira lo ayudaría a encontrar la paz. Al día siguiente perdió la vida y me quedé con él, vigilando su cuerpo mientras que los que quedábamos planeaban un contraataque. En ese momento entró un pegaso con una armadura de metal oscuro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, incluyendo sus alas, el yelmo que llevaba en la cabeza apenas dejaba ver sus ojos. Se acercó y me dijo: "Gracias por acompañarlo hasta el final, ¿Estás listo para vengarlo?"

Al verlo no le dije nada solo asentí con la cabeza e inmediatamente salimos para prepararnos; nunca lo cuestione, si nos vino a ayudar no importa si fuera un extraño no tenía una queja, pero al ver como lo respetaban y lo llamaban con el mismo nombre que me dijo mi moribundo compañero, apenas y lo podía creer que era él.

Salimos de aquella pequeña ciudad de nubes para dirigirnos al campamento de aquellos malvados grifos. Aquellos pajarracos mitad león sabían que vendríamos y nos tocó luchar teniendo desventaja en efectivos. Eso no nos impidió acobardarnos y aquel extraño guerrero al que llamaban Lighting Vanguard fue el primero en luchar. Era un guerrero nato, sin ningún problema derribó a dos de ellos, yo no me quedé atrás y lo seguí, luchamos ala a ala en el aire, cubriéndonos nuestros flancos. Ese día acabamos con todos y no sufrimos una baja, choqué su pezuña con él como agradecimiento y amistad. Y es por eso que no entiendo por qué nos atacó, los Cloudstorm son buenos pegasos y más ese guerrero.

Todos le estaban poniendo atención a su relato, están tan maravillados por su historia que algunos les pareció ficticia.

-Escuché que regresaste de una misión por esas fechas, amigo. Pero de un guerrero extraño, no lo creo. Revisé el expediente pero no viene nada de un guerrero cuyo cuerpo protegía una rígida armadura los haya ayudado.

-Es lo extraño Race, todos esos pegasos de Cloudstorm lo negaron en la participación de la batalla y eso no es lo más extraño en él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hay más?! ¡Porque suena que ese pegaso es más casi igual de genial que yo!- Exclamó Rainbow Dash muy emocionada.

-Pues si hay más. Su espada.

-¿Qué hay con su arma?

-Un enorme grifo, parecía el líder, se acercó volando a una increíble velocidad para atacar a Lighting cuando solo apuntó su espada y lo atravesó con un relámpago.

-Vamos, eso ni yo te lo creo- Decía con burla Race. –Sabemos que ellos lograron dominar la energía eléctrica ¿Pero un rayo? Eso es imposible.

-Lo creas o no lo vi con mis propios ojos- Se tocó su pecho donde lo habían electrocutado. –Tal vez no me haya lanzado un rayo pero utilizan armas manipulando la electricidad.

-Sea como sea nos han atacado y eso significa que somos formalmente enemigos- Interrumpió el General Redcloud. –Trataremos este tema en el cuartel general. No Olviden que hay un evento programado en un par de horas y la Princesa Celestia estará presente. Puede que los asuntos internos de Cloudsdale nos pertenezcan pero somos leales a ella y no debe de haber ningún rastro de problemas que puedan preocuparla. Así que Comandante Dash, prepare a sus cadetes para su exhibición ya sea reuniendo a los que pueden volar como a los que van a sustituir a los wonderbolts heridos. Ordenaré una limpieza de cuerpos en el área de entrenamiento.

-Enseguida señor- Contestó Rainbow mientras se retiraba.

Pasó el tiempo, los Legionarios se llevaron a los heridos y a sus muertos, en cuanto a los cadáveres de los enemigos, igual se los llevaron para dejar despejado el estadio. El evento de graduación de los Wonderbolts se llevó a cabo, como estaba planeado. La Princesa Celestia asistió al evento como lo prometió y para justificar a los wonderbolts heridos por la batalla y no pudieron participar, la comandante Dash inventó que se encontraban hospitalizados por un accidente en los ensayos.

El evento se completó exitosamente, el público estaba muy contento por las acrobacias de los recién graduados y la propia Princesa les entregó los reconocimientos al igual que simbólicamente para los que no pudieron estar.

Ryder al recuperarse en el cuartel general de los Legionarios, se levantó de su cama y se vistió con su armadura a excepción de usar su espada pues había olvidado donde la había dejado, solo se acomodó su escudo en la espalda y salió de su dormitorio para dirigirse a la sala de guerra donde lo estaban esperando el General Redcloud y otros oficiales.

Al llegar todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una enorme mesa redonda con un mapa de Cloudsdale enorme en el centro, adornado con fichas tácticas de diferentes colores y cada oficial como el propio General tenían documentos al frente de ellos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Decía Ryder mientras caminaba a tomar su asiento.

-No te preocupes Comandante, sabemos que aún sigue delicado por aquel ataque. Si lo desea puede retirarse a descansar mientras nosotros discutimos sobre cómo resolver este problema con los Cloudstorm, ya lo pondremos al tanto de nuestra decisión- Le contestó el General Redcloud.

-Descuide, no hace falta más descanso y ya estoy aquí para ayudarlos a tomar una buena decisión en este conflicto.

El General Redcloud se levantó de su asiento para dar inicio a la sesión y después de pasar lista a los asistentes se sentó para empezar a hablar sobre el tema:

-Caballeros, hace unas horas nuestros vecinos y ciudadanos de Cloudsdale, los Cloudstorm, nos han declarado la guerra. Este vergonzoso acto de atacarnos mientras estábamos con la guardia baja nos costó un total de bajas de quince Legionarios muertos en acción; los cuerpos de estos guerreros se han entregado a sus familias, igual lo hicimos con los cuerpos de nuestros enemigos. Las familias de nuestros Legionarios exigieron justicia por este acto tan atroz y déjenme decirles que estoy de acuerdo.

Quería hablar con los pegasos que pertenecen a los Cloudstorm pero dejaron el cuartel esta mañana justo cuando nos retiramos para ver el entrenamiento de los Wonderbolts. Por ahora se encuentran atrincherados en la zona norte de Cloudsdale, la misma zona donde unieron su nube con nuestra ciudad y ahora mandé un grupo de Legionarios a resguardar la nueva "frontera" que se ha creado y ellos ha hecho lo mismo, vigilan la frontera desde su lado. ¡Debemos castigarlos por lo que se atrevieron hacer!

-¡Mátenlos, siempre supe que eran unos aprovechados!

-¡Son unos orgullosos, no merecen nuestra amistad!

-¡Debemos erradicarlos ahora!

Muchos de los oficiales, incluyendo Race que también estaba presente en la junta, opinaban que debían destruir aquellos pegasos. Ryder solo estaba en silencio pensando en otra alternativa para resolver el problema.

-Orden señores, pensemos con la mente en frio y no dejarse llevar por la ira. Muchos quieren vengar a sus amigos que fueron asesinados por ellos pero les recuerdo que ellos también quieren lo mismo así que mejor pensemos en una solución más detallada, aunque el resultado sea aniquilarlos.

-¡Usted lo dijo, General! ¡Ellos lo que necesitan es un escarmiento, hay que atacar!- Opinó Race.

-Genreal si me permite- Interrumpió Ryder. –Antes de dejarnos llevar por la ira y la venganza quiero saber algo. ¿Conoce los motivos por el cual ellos nos atacaron?

Todos los oficiales susurraron con la pregunta que hizo Ryder y todos se calmaron, pues estaban tan concentrados con su idea de venganza que no les pasó esa pregunta tan importante en la cabeza.

-Veo que uno de nosotros ha aprendido a controlar sus impulsos y pensar como todo un buen líder. Te felicito Ryder, has demostrado inteligencia ante la adversidad. Eso te hará llegar muy lejos en tus futuros rangos.

-Gracias señor pero no es momento de halagos. ¿Sabemos cuál fue el motivo?

-Según los informes, nos acusan que un grupo de Legionarios entraron en su territorio hace una semana y atacaron a sus ciudadanos, hubo muchos civiles heridos y una docena de muertos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es horrible!- Se levantó de su asiento Ryder -¡Compañeros oficiales, ¿Cómo pueden pensar en derramar sangre por venganza sin antes saber la otra cara de la moneda?!

-¡Es una mentira! ¡Ellos lo tenían planeado! ¡Solo buscaban un pretexto tonto para atacarnos!- Respondió un oficial y la mayoría lo apoyaron.

-Señor ¿Puede confirmar que ellos dicen la verdad?

El General suspiró y sacó de un sobre varias fotografías. En ellas se veían cuerpos de pegasos civiles tendidos en las calles de su territorio.

-Me enviaron estas fotografías para que vea el daño que se hizo. Ellos quieren que se castigue a los responsables o si no tomaran justicia con su propia mano.

-¡Compañeros oficiales, esto es suficiente para creer que ellos no tienen toda la culpa! ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, ellos no son como creen que son!

-¡Es una mentira, Ryder! ¡¿Quién te dice que no trucaron esas fotos o es un fotomontaje preparado por ellos?! ¡Nadie de nuestros Legionarios ha ido a su territorio a comprobarlo!- Lo contradijeron.

Todos se estaban gritando unos a otros, opinando la mejor forma de atacar y exterminarlos. Ryder estaba convencido que era una trampa, alguien que no se llevaba bien con ellos preparó todo para inculparlos y como son muy orgullosos cayeron en la trampa para que toda la Organización de Legionarios se volteara contra ellos.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó fuertemente Ryder. -¡¿Quieren sangre por su sed de venganza?! ¡Que así se haga! ¡Les propongo un plan y si todos aceptan quiero ser el responsable de llevar todo esto bajo mi mando!

El General con un ademán de su pata le indicó que prosiguiera para explicar su plan.

-Bien, propongo declararles formalmente la guerra.

-¡Hay que destruirlos sin avisarles!- Replicó otro.

-¡Tranquilos! Yo personalmente les mandaré la declaración. Aún no termino, en este momento no contamos con los suficientes soldados para la lucha ya que la mayoría de nuestros pegasos están trabajando para la Guardia Real de Celestia, según nuestro acuerdo con las dos hermanas dichos guardias pueden ser requeridos si hay un problema en Cloudsdale pero debido a que no queremos preocupar a la Princesa propongo que ambos bandos luchen de forma pareja, respetando el número de efectivos de ambos bandos. El primero que derrote a sus oficiales o líderes gana la batalla. ¿Qué dicen? Así reclamarán esa sangre que buscan por venganza.

Todos se susurraban entre sí, discutían la propuesta pero a todos les parecía buena idea a excepción por algo.

-¿Quién nos garantiza que no harán una treta?- Preguntó Race –Nos atacaron por la espalda en el cuartel de los Wonderbolts, ya no podemos confiar en ellos.

-Race, amigo, déjame todo esto a mí. Iré a hablar con su líder y se lo propondré, ellos me tendrán que escuchar y si regreso con vida quiero ser yo el que lleve la misión hasta el final.

El General Redcloud puso orden para decretar lo siguiente:

-Comandante Ryder tiene el permiso de ir a declararles la guerra a los Cloudstorm y si regresa tendrá el apoyo del número de tropas que usted quiera, será el líder de esta misión y todos obedecerán sus órdenes. Mientras tanto me preocupo de su seguridad de que vaya solo a su territorio y me atrevo a preguntarle ¿Está seguro de hacerlo?

Ryder lo miró a los ojos muy decidido –Lo haré señor- Lo dijo con mucha confianza y haciendo un saludo militar.

-Pues ya está decidido. Tenga mucho cuidado.

Todos los oficiales reunidos en la sala de guerra se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la salida mientras platicaban y murmuraban unos a otros.

Race se acercó a su amigo para hablar con él sobre su decisión peligrosa.

-Amigo ¿Estás seguro de hacer tal locura?

-Muy seguro amigo, sé que me van a escuchar y no tengo de otra que buscar pelea con ellos. Como me hubiera gustado que la solución fuera diferente. Sé que ellos no son los culpables, que alguien les puso una trampa. No son los ponys más amigables de todos pero por lo menos a mí no me molesta su presencia en Cloudsdale.

-Eres muy blando Ryder, ya quisieran tener tu bondad para tolerar a los demás pero me consuela que no tienes piedad contra el enemigo.

-Cuando tu vida corre peligro no tienes opción- Decía Ryder sonriendo.

Después de hablar por unos minutos se despidieron y Ryder se fue a prepararse, llegó a su dormitorio y redactó formalmente la declaración de guerra en un pergamino. Se levantó y se preparó para salir y recordó que no traía su espada; la había perdido en la batalla y ahora podrían castigarlo por ser tan irresponsable de olvidar su arma de cargo, aunque no fuera su culpa. Justo antes de salir e ir a la armería por una nueva un cadete estaba parado en su puerta.

-Señor- Hizo un saludo militar algo nervioso –La Comandante suprema de los Wonderbolts me pidió que le entregara esto.

El joven cadete le entregó un paquete envuelto en tela fina de color rojo y una nota lo acompañaba. Ryder tomó aquel paquete con algo de duda e intriga para saber qué es lo que Rainbow Dash le había mandado.

-Gracias cadete, puede retirarse.

El cadete se despidió con un saludo militar y Ryder de nuevo regresó a su dormitorio. Puso aquel paquet envuelto en tela en su escritorio y empezó a leer la nota.

"Slowie Ry, estuviste genial en el combate de esta mañana, me has llenado de orgullo saber que tus habilidades en combate fueron producto de lo que yo te enseñé en la academia de voladores. Siempre fuiste él más tonto y lento de mí clase pero siempre veía potencial en ti como un líder y un guerrero.

Aun así sigues siendo un tonto olvidadizo y es por eso que recuperé tu espada por ti, me tomé la libertad de hacerle un decorado, un regalo que iba a hacerte cuando fueras ascendido a Capitán pero por lo que vi hoy sé que ya estás listo. Espero te guste mi regalo, así recordarás que la lealtad de tus subordinados como la tuya se ganan y se lucha por ella.

Tu leal amiga y maestra, Rainbow Dash"

Ryder sonrio al leer la nota y pasó a desenvolver aquel trapo rojo que cubría su espada, en efecto su espada estaba ahí, reuciente y pulida, parece que Dash la había limpiado las manchas de sangre de la batalla y si no fue ella fue otro pony al que le había ordenado hacer eso. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que en el mango estaba grabado con la cuttie mark de Dash, el regalo que le había hecho a Ryder por parte de ella, y debajo de su mark con letra de molde estaba grabado la frase de los Wonderbolts "Altus Volaris".

-Gracias maestra, le prometo que no decepcionaré la fe que usted puso en mí.

Envainó su espada y se encaminó al territorio de los Cloudstorm. La frontera estaba vigilada por algunos Legionarios a lo cual al ver llegar al Comandante lo detuvieron para advertirle que no es seguro pasar y que todo aquel que pase sería atacado con fuerza letal, pero con solo explicar sus intenciones lo dejaron de molestar y a se le quedaron viendo en cómo se dirigía hacia allá adentrándose en su zona.

Al llegar ahí caminó unos metros y observó las calles hechas de blancas nubes y los civiles que veía se ocultaban de él.

-Así que es cierto, un grupo de Legionarios les hizo daño. Por Celestia no vengo a hacerles daño.- Se decía mientras se adentraba más a su territorio.

Una flecha se clavó justo delante de él para bloquear su camino y solo levantó su mirada al pony que la disparó.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡La próxima flecha sería en tu garganta si das un paso más! ¡Vuelve por donde viniste, no eres bienvenido aquí!

Ryder no se dejó intimidar mientras veía al arquero de una forma seria y seca.

-¡No me pienso marchar y no he venido a pelear!

-¡¿Entonces a que vienes?!- Preguntó el arquero.

-¡Quiero hablar con su líder!- Dijo Ryder mientras lentamente se desabrochaba su espada y bajaba su escudo de su lomo. -¡Vez, vengo en paz!

Varios guardias Cloudstorm salieron detrás de Ryder, estaban armados con lanzas y lo empezaron a someter y a quitar su escudo y su espada que había dejado.

-¡Cuidado, es un oficial de alto rango!- Decía el arquero que le seguía apuntando y observaba su uniforme. –Está muy bien entrenado aun si no usa sus armas.

-No intentaré nada, se los juro.

Los guardias lo tomaron prisionero y se lo llevaron a una celda, a pesar de la mala forma en que se lo llevaron, Ryder, no opuso resistencia alguna. Estuvo encerrado varias horas hasta que un guardia abrió la celda al llamarlo por su nombre.

-Vamos, ya decidieron tu suerte, espero que te hayas despedido de tus familiares antes de llegar aquí- Le decía el guardia con tono burlón.

Ryder no decía nada y se mantenía serio y firme mientras lo conducían por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto donde se encontraban un grupo de pegasos uniformados con armaduras antiguas de Cloudstorm. Lo observaron con desprecio y lo aventaron en medio de la sala y lo rodearon.

Ryder se levantó después de que lo lanzaran y cayera en medio del salón, se reincorporó y se puso en firmes sin demostrar ningún sentimiento al ver a los ponys que lo miraban con desprecio.

-Tienes mucho valor entrar a nuestro territorio después de lo que han hecho ¿A qué has venido?

-He venido a hablar con su líder, yo no soy como los otros, yo los respeto y quiero evitar que esto se salga de control.

-¡Si, cómo no!- Decía un guardia que sostenía con sus alas la declaración de guerra que había redactado Ryder. –Se ve que vienes en paz con esto.

-Espera deja explicarte, ustedes lo están malentendiendo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Preguntó un pegaso que iba llegando y al avanzar todos se hacían un lado y le daban un saludo militar en señal de respeto. Era aquel pegaso que había peleado en la academia de los Wonderbolts, el mismo que estaba a punto de asesinar. Al verse cara a cara el pegaso y líder de los Cloudstorm se molestó tanto que se dio media vuelta para regresar a por donde vino.

-¡Mátenlo!- Ordenó cruelmente.

-¡Espera, no vine a lo que tu crees!- Replicó Ryder mientras los demás lo sujetaban.

-¡Mentiroso, viniste a terminar el trabajo y a burlarte de mí derrota! ¡Cuélguenlo a las afueras de nuestro territorio! ¡Qué sirva como advertencia para los demás Legionarios!

Unos guardias lo sujetaron mientras Ryder ponía resistencia. -¡Por favor, escuchame! ¡Hazlo por la memoria de Silver Storm!

Los Guardias se detuvieron al escuchar aquel nombre y el líder se volteó a verlo y se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir en vano el nombre de uno de los nuestros que arriesgo su vida al servicio de los que hoy nos traicionan?

-Yo lo conocí, era mi amigo y compañero en esa misión. Estuve con él en sus últimos minutos.

-¡Mientes!

-Él no está mintiendo- interrumpió el extraño pegaso de gruesa armadura, había llegado a donde estaban todos reunidos. –Yo lo vi a él, estaba a lado del cuerpo sin vida de Silver cuando llegué a ayudarlos. Fue un noble y honorable gesto de su parte y es por eso que le debemos escucharlo.

Ryder volteó a verlo, lo miró seriamente con algo de rabia pero controló sus impulsos –Tú…

El líder estaba molesto y caminaba de un lado al otro mientras movía su cabeza negativamente, su desesperación terminó cuando desenfundó su espada y la clavó enfrente de Ryder. La hoja de la espada recorría pequeños rayos que provenían de la empuñadura. El líder se recargó en la empuñadura para verlo a los ojos.

-Después de jurarle lealtad a Celestia, nuestro pueblo fue víctima de ofensas, burlas y ataques crueles por parte de otros pegasos. Después de ayudarlos a controlar la energía eléctrica y sus secretos para que la usen a su favor nos tenían odio por campañas antiguas y rivalidades que ya eran cosa del pasado. Supimos tolerarlas gracias a ponys como tú y otros que nos daban su amistad, solo por ellos aguantamos mucho. Ahora sí que se pasaron, mataron a muchos inocentes en su nombre como Legionarios, eran ponys desarmados e indefenso y se ensañaron con ellos. Ya nos cansamos de esto, es hora de enseñarles que no somos indefensos.

-¡Es justo lo que quiero evitar! ¡Alguien ajeno a nosotros les puso una trampa! ¡Escúchenme, no debe terminar en una guerra absurda!- Replicaba Ryder para convencerlos.

-Pasame el pergamino que él llevaba- Le ordenaba al guardia que lo llevaba.

-Aquí está señor- Se lo entregaba.

-Guardia ¿Me podrías decir que es esto?

-Sí señor. Esto es una declaración de guerra y lo llevaba el prisionero.

El líder abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer la declaración en voz baja mientras veía a Ryder.

-¿Así que vienes a arreglar las cosas? ¿Y vienes a arreglarlas pacíficamente con una declaración formal de guerra?

-¡Puedo explicarlo! Intenté hacer razonar a nuestros guerreros pero ellos claman sangre de venganza.

-¿Sangre de venganza? ¡Mi pueblo también clama su sangre por lo que hicieron! Lo lamento pero esto no se resolverá pacíficamente y en eso ambos bandos estamos de acuerdo.

Ryder bajó su cabeza tristemente. –En eso tienes razón. Ambos bandos tienen un gran motivo para hacerlo. Si ese es el caso quiero que esto se resuelva con honor. ¿Has leído las cláusulas del combate?

-Sí y son muy interesantes.

-En efecto, tú pones la cantidad de guerreros que lucharan a tu lado y nosotros cubriremos esa cantidad de nuestro bando. No habrá ventaja ni desventaja, será una lucha justa y acabará cuando los líderes u oficiales hayan muerto o cuando se rindan. Esta batalla la decidirá el destino, este problema no se puede solucionar en un juicio que claramente estaría en su contra así que opte por este medio. Como ven pensé esto porque confío en la inocencia del pueblo de Cloudstorm y sé que algunos de ustedes confían en la inocencia de los Legionarios.

El líder lo miró por un momento de forma desafiante y después se dirigió a una mesa que estaba cerca tomando una pluma y untándolo en el tintero para después firmar la declaración con su nombre "Feather Sparks". Terminó y le pasó la pluma a Ryder mientras estiraba su ala hacia él pero sin verlo a la cara. Ryder tomó la pluma con su ala y firmó la misma declaración.

-Solo prometeme que respetarán todas las cláusulas de esta declaración, ganemos o perdamos no habrá repercusiones con nuestros civiles.

-Se lo juro General Feather Sparks, por mi honor se lo prometo.

-Está bien puede retirarse, en una semana será nuestro combate en las llanuras que están justo debajo de nosotros.

Ryder acertó con su cabeza y estiró su pata para que chocara cascos con el líder pero este sin decir nada solo se apartó para retirarse del lugar. Ryder al ver que no le hizo caso optó también por irse. Todos se apartaron, dejando el camino libre hasta la salida. El extraño pegaso de gruesa armadura se acercó a él a entregarle su escudo y su espada. El joven Comandante lo miro con una mirada seria mientras tomaba sus cosas y no le dirigió ninguna sola palabra, aquel pegaso hizo lo mismo, con sus fríos ojos que estaban detrás de su yelmo se le quedó mirando.

Después de tomar sus cosas y ponérselas, avanzó a la salida donde no tuvo ningún impedimento. Caminó por las calles vacías donde solo los tejados estaban custodiados por pegasos arqueros que lo observaban con desconfianza.

Salió como si nada de su territorio, los Legionarios que cuidaban su lado de la frontera se asombraron al verlo regresar ileso, como si nada hubiera pasado en todo ese tiempo que estaba allí. Regresó al Cuartel General donde reportó todo lo sucedido en el cuarto de Guerra con todos los oficiales presentes. Como se había prometido el General Redcloud le autorizó el mando total de toda la operación en la batalla contra los Cloudstorm. Después de eso pasó tiempo con su viejo amigo Race Cloudian que entre risas y bromas, Ryder, le contó toda su aventura que vivió cuando se adentró en el territorio del enemigo.

Los días pasaron, la semana completa pasó muy rápido. En todo ese tiempo ambos mandos entrenaron rigurosamente para la batalla, ambos se prepararon bastante bien que algunos soldados solo tenían en mente destruir a su enemigo y vengar a sus compañeros caídos.

Ryder se estaba preparando afilando su espada mientras que los demás guerreros se vestían con su uniforme. Race se acercó a su amigo que lo encontró desprevenido, concentrado en afilar su espada. Llegó golpeándolo con su ala en su lomo.

-¡¿Estás listo, amigo?!

Ryder por poco se corta por el susto que su amigo le dio al golpearlo desprevenido.

-Lo estoy pero casi me haces mocharme una pata- Le decía con un tono enojado.

-Pero no sucedió. Oye quiero pedirte un favor.

-Si ¿Cuál es?

-Déjame enfrentar a su líder, me la debe por haberme herido en la anterior batalla.

-¿Enserio buscas venganza?

-Sabes muy bien que somos muy competitivos y no pienso perdonar al pony que casi me asesina.

Ryder movió su cabeza negativamente y suspiró.

-Si es lo que quieres, es todo tuyo pero trata de no enajenarte con él.

-Tranquilo, sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto pero ellos no tendrán misericordia de nosotros así que si tienes la oportunidad acabalos de un solo tajo, ellos no pensarán igual que tú.

-Lo se amigo y trata de seguir mis órdenes, no se te olvide que yo estoy a cargo.

-¡Qué bien me conoces!

-Estoy hablando enserio.

Ambos chocaron cascos y se dirigieron al centro del cuartel donde los que ya estaba preparados tomaban formación. A pesar de que Ryder era el líder estaba acompañado de cuatro oficiales más en los que se incluía su amigo Race. El General Redcloud no participaría en el combate, era viejo pero podía defenderse, pero aun así decidió quedarse a cuidar Cloudsdale pero sin antes también a despedirse de Ryder y desearle buena suerte en su combate.

Al estar todos preparados comenzaron a emprender el vuelo y sin romper su formación volaron por una parte de Cloudsdale; a la cabeza Ryder los iba dirigiendo; volaron hasta llegar a una llanura que estaba debajo de Cloudsdale. Al llegar unos Legionarios se encargaron en alzar uso estandartes con la bandera de Cloudsdale para indicar su llegada. Los de Cloudstorm llegaron unos minutos después e hicieron lo mismo al levantar sus estandartes con sus banderas.

Ambos grupos prepararon su formación, desplegaron sus escudos y sus lanzas mientras que otros pegasos volaban arriba de los suyos con sus ballestas apuntando al cielo y en dirección al enemigo.

Ryder se puso enfrente de su grupo y con la ayuda de unos binoculares vio la formación de su enemigo y notó que Feather Sparks y Lighthing Vanguard estaban a la cabeza de su propio ejército.

-Llegó la hora- Se decía mientras dejaba un lado los binoculares y desenvainaba su espada, alzándola para dar inicio a su orden. -¡Escudos, avancen!

Los pegasos Legionarios avanzaron marchando con sus escudos y lanzas al frente mientras que el enemigo al ver su avance mandaron a un grupo para que los sobrevolara.

-¡Arqueros, disparen flechas ahora!

Los Legionarios que cargaban con sus ballestas y volaban, apuntaron contra el enemigo y dispararon dos cargas de flechas contra ellos.

El enemigo se protegía con sus escudos mientras volaba en el aire pero eso no los detuvo para seguir con su avance.

-¡Escudos arriba!- ordenó Ryder al ver como los pegasos enemigos se abalanzaban hacia ellos de forma suicida a pesar de que los Legionarios los atravesaban con sus lanzas.

El enemigo logró entrar por arriba y a pesar de los esfuerzos de los Legionarios para repelerlos todo fue inútil, dividieron la formación en dos mientras que los que estaban atrás se tuvieron que enfrentar en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Sigan avanzando y escudos arriba!

Los de primera línea seguían avanzando mientras observaban que los enemigos venían galopando a toda velocidad hacia ellos y una lluvia de flechas también se dirigía a su posición.

Los que estaban en la retaguardia estaban combatiendo con los que habían roto la formación y otros enemigos fueron a enfrentarse con los arqueros en el aire. La batalla era muy pareja que no podían ir a ayudar a cualquier bando.

Ryder permanecía al frente con su escudo apoyándolo en el suelo mientras esperaba el choque con el enemigo, arriba de él estaba los escudos de sus Legionarios cubriéndolos de la lluvia de flechas. El enemigo chocó contra ellos pero el resultado fue diferente, las puntas de las lanzas enemigas que chocaban contra los escudos Legionarios descargaban choques eléctricos que obligaban a sus portadores a soltar sus escudos, aprovechaban eso para atacarlos directamente con la guardia baja y pasar sus defensas en la formación. Ryder al ver eso y al percatarse que un lancero enemigo venía con las mismas intenciones, esquivó la punta y con su escudo golpeó el cuerpo de la lanza, evitando la punta electrificada, al desviar el piquete giró para rematarlo con su espada al incrustarla en el cuello del enemigo.

-¡Repliéguense y traten de evitar cualquier contacto con sus armas!- Ordenó mientras todos se replegaron a lugar contra su enemigo ya sea por cielo o tierra.

Ryder dejó su espada en el cuerpo de aquel pegaso y tomó la lana del enemigo la cual la usó para clavarla con un escudo de un pegaso que venía contra él y al hacer contacto con la punta eléctrica lo obligó a bajar su guardia y acto seguido rebanarle el cuello con la misma lanza. Giró al ver de reojo a otro que venía a empujarlo con su escudo, él hizo lo mismo pero esta vez la punta que impactó sobre el escudo no produjo ningún choque eléctrico haciendo que por la fuerza en la que venía el enemigo terminó rompiendo la lanza -¡¿Pero qué?!- Se sorprendió Ryder y el enemigo puso enfrente su lanza para empalar a su rival pero el joven Comandante lo esquivó por poco, haciéndose un lado a la derecha, rozando un poco su cara con la letal punta de aquella lanza, extendió su ala izquierda para golpear el cuello del enemigo provocándole que cayera de espaldas y que soltara la lanza. El comandante aprovechó para sujetar su lanza que había soltado mientras que el enemigo se levantó rápidamente desenvainando su espada y atacarlo frontalmente pero Ryder clavó la lanza en su pecho y la otra punta al suelo dejándolo que se empalara poco a poco con su propio peso.

Mientras dejaba a su enemigo retorcerse en su propia lanza regresó a recoger su espada que estaba clavada en el cuello del primero que derrotó.

-¡Sus armas eléctricas solo sirven una vez, procuren no tenerles miedo!- Gritó mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Los legionarios al escuchar eso contraatacaron valientemente, ya no le temían a sus armas y algunos se dejaban golpear los escudos para quitarles su electricidad aguantando su choque eléctrico y haciendo que otro compañero lo defienda del próximo ataque. Así se llevaron la batalla, ambos bandos luchaban muy parejo.

Race se abría paso en los cielos con su habilidad con la espada y bajo su ala arrojaba pequeños cuchillos que impactaban mortalmente al enemigo, estaba en busca del líder enemigo, aquel que lo había dejado con una vergonzosa derrota. Lo había encontrado, estaba luchando ferozmente contra cuatro Legionarios al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos se abalanzó contra él con su lanza y lo esquivó tomando el cuerpo de la lanza y dirigiéndosela al segundo Legionario que estaba detrás de él empalándolo al instante; blandió su espada clavándosela en el lomo del Legionario que había desviado su lanza, lanzó un cuchillo al cuello de otro que tenía a lado y tomó de nuevo su espada para que en un ágil movimiento la clavara en el pecho de su último adversario.

Feather Sparks volteó a ver que se acercaba Race que al igual que él se abría paso en la batalla.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si no fuera por tu amigo ya estuvieras muerto en este instante.

-He venido a arreglar cuentas contigo y esta vez no habrá nadie que nos moleste- Contestó Race.

Ambos chocaron espadas sin pensarlo dos veces, sus habilidades de combate eran parejas e impresionantes. Volaban y luchaban sin poder acertar un golpe. Feather usaba la energía de su espada para repeler sus ataques y tratar de herirlo a la vez pero Race no se daba por vencido, soportaba las descargas eléctricas como si no le importara lo dolorosas que fueran.

Los pegasos de Feather al ver que estaba peleando con Race intentaron ayudarlo para sacar ventaja pero Ryder al ver las intenciones de ellos se interpuso y empezó a lucha contra ellos para que no los molestaran. El Comandante empezó a pelear con cinco de ellos a la vez, trataba de derribarlos rápidamente pero le costaba trabajo luchar con varios a la vez, utilizaba su escudo para bloquear y golpearlos pero en cuanto dejaba aturdido a uno otro aprovechaba para impedirle que asestara el golpe mortal.

Al verse en desventaja otros legionarios se unieron a luchar junto su Comandante para emparejar las cosas. Ryder notó en la pelea que los guerreros de Cloudstorm habían mejorado mucho en su estilo de lucha o llegaron guerreros con gran experiencia en batalla ya que eran más ágiles, más fuertes y más agresivos; no atacaban sin medir consecuencias como en aquella emboscada pasada.

Race al bloquear y aguantar los tajos eléctricos de Feather logró ver un punto ciego en la guardia de su oponente y con un tajo rápido logro cortar y perforar su armadura. Feather al sentir el filo de su contrincante golpeó en la cara de Race con su casco y rebanó de un tajo la pata izquierda del Capitán Legionario, obligándolo a soltar su escudo y dejarlo son defensa, ambos estaban heridos de las mismas circunstancias.

Dos de los guardias de Feather Sparks habían matado a dos Legionarios y estos decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo a Ryder, el pobre Comandante se defendía de la ofensiva de tres guardias a la vez, volaba de reversa para para mantener distancia pero aquellos no se lo permitían, esquivaba y bloqueaba con su escudo los tajos dados por sus enemigos. Bloqueó por la izquierda, con su escudo, un golpe y por la derecha, con su espada, otro y al que venía de frente listo para asestarle el golpe fatal, con el filo de su espada; lo recibió con una patada con ambas patas traseras de frente, justo en la cara. Aprovechó ese momento para para golpear con ambas alas a los que tenía a su lado y de un tajo, al que tenía a la derecha, le cortó un ala el cual por el dolor y al no poder volar más cayó desde una gran altura en caída libre; al otro rápidamente le cortó su pata con la que sujetaba su espada y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo en el que le hundía su espada en su estómago. Se separó dejándolo caer y volteo a ver al que quedaba el cual ya se había recuperado de la patada que le habían dado, al ver a Ryder, voló con mucha velocidad empuñando su espada en dirección al Comandante. Ryder lo esperó dándole un golpe en la cara con el filo del escudo, aprovechando el movimiento, voló detrás de él para sujetarlo y cortarle el cuello con su espada. Ya había acabado, estaba cansado y cubierto de la sangre de los que acababa de asesinar. Los otros dos Legionarios que le habían ayudado habían derrota a sus oponentes, estaban heridos y cansado pero seguían volando decididos a seguir luchando.

-¡Dos de nuestros oficiales han muerto, Comandante!- Gritó un Legionario que estaba en el campo de batalla.

-Solo quedamos Race y yo- Se decía mientras veía luchar a su amigo Race contra Feather Sparks.

Race estaba en el límite al igual que su oponente, ambos estaban en tierra luchando pues estaban cansados de volar y de luchar en el cielo. El choque de sus aceros era constante, ninguno de los dos cedía ni un solo metro de su espacio, uno de ellos sería el vencedor. Decididos ambos galoparon y atacaron al mismo tiempo hundiendo sus espadas en sus cuerpos. Ryder se sorprendió de lo ocurrido pero no fue el único que lo notó, el extraño pegaso de gruesa armadura veía también la pelea.

Race y Feather estaban abrazados con ambas espadas incrustadas en sus cuerpos, la diferencia es que la espada que atravesaba a Race estaba incrustada en su hombro y la espada que atravesaba a Feather lo atravesaba en su pecho. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y se separaron, sacando el acero de sus cuerpos. Estaban débiles y mareados por aquellas heridas pero Race, cuyo acero no le atravesó partes vitales, se le abalanzó con un tajo a su enemigo que le rasgó el cuello, obligándolo a caer en el suelo y desangrarse poco a poco. Había acabado, Race había ganado el combate.

Lighting Vanguard que vio como Feather Sparks lo habían derrotado, voló con velocidad a atacar y mata a Race, estaba decidido. Durante su vuelo extendió sus alas blindadas cortando a su paso a Legionarios que es encontraba en su camino. Los Legionarios que ayudaron a Ryder volaron para detenerlo pero aquel temible pegaso cortó a ambos con un ágil movimiento sin ningún problema.

-¡Ponte a salvo Race!- Gritaba Ryder mientras encaraba aquel Pegaso que una vez lo consideraba un amigo.

Ryder se puso enfrente de él para detenerlo pero el extraño Pegaso blandió su espada muy rápido que apenas el Comandante pudo bloquearlo con su escudo, el golpe fue muy agresivo que su escudo se rompió en dos y sin perder el tiempo le asestó otro tajo pero Ryder logró pararlo con su espada, sintió un cosquilleo en sus cascos pero aun así no dejo de bloquear aquel ataque. Al ver que Ryder no se daba por vencido le da un golpe con sus alas blindadas en la cara, rasgándolo un poco y apartarlo de su camino.

-¡Yo me encargo amigo!- Decía Ryder mientras volaba en dirección de su atacante.

Lighting Vanguard al ver que Race se acercaba a él blandiendo su espada de forma amenazante, se detuvo y apuntó con la punta de su espada en dirección de Race.

Ryder al recuperarse en el aire vio lo que aquel pegaso estaba tramando hacer, recordó aquella pelea con los grifos y lo que le hizo al líder con esa misma posición.

-¡Race detente!- Gritó Ryder mientras intentaba volar con mayor velocidad para detener aquel ataque mortal que aquel extraño Pegaso estaba a punto de hacer.

La espada de Lighting Vanguard empezaba a recorrer por su hoja una gran cantidad de voltaje concentrándose toda esa energía en su punta.

Ryder con su ala lanzó un cuchillo con dirección a Lighting cuyo cuchillo acertó en su yelmo, en su cara cubierta y protegida por ese grueso blindado. El cuchillo solo lo hizo mover su puntería al rebotar en su yelmo, el cual la espada disparó un potente relámpago desviado por Ryder. El comandante embistió a Race que le pasó muy cerca aquel mortífero relámpago.

Todos en la batalla se detuvieron a ver lo que había pasado, sus oídos estaban zumbando por aquel fuerte estruendo. Ryder estaba en el suelo junto con su amigo, estaban ilesos pero al recuperarse se dieron cuenta del impacto que dejó aquel relámpago en la tierra, estaba muy cerca de ellos.

Lighting veía a Ryder con furia, pues fue el único que pudo desviar aquel mortal ataque y sobrevivir para contarlo.

-Race, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, amigo. Déjame acabar con él.

-No, él es mío. Me debe la revancha. Tú estás fuera de combate, sugiero que regreses a que atiendan tus heridas.

-¡No lo haré!

-Soy tu superior en esta batalla asi que obedecerás mis órdenes.

Ryder hizo una seña con su pata y un grupo de Legionarios llegó para cubrir con sus escudos al Capitán Race. Al ver que su amigo estaba a salvo emprendió el vuelo para estar cara a cara con Lighting.

-No tienen que morir más guerreros en esta tonta batalla, como oficiales de alto rango de ambos bandos solo quedamos nosotros, el que gane se lleva toda la gloria y la justicia sobre todo el problema por lo que se hizo esto. Así está estipulado en la declaración de guerra que firmó tu líder. ¿Qué dices?

Lighting asintió con su cabeza mientras se ponía en guardia. Todos los combatientes dejaron de luchar y se reunieron en el centro para ver la lucha, gritando y apoyando al guerrero que los representaría.

El pegaso blindado voló muy rápido contra Ryder el cuál este solo logró esquivarlo de puro milagro bloqueando con su espada aquellas filosas alas que pasaban a lado de él. Ryder ya no tenía escudo y solo se defendía con su espada pero los movimientos de su oponente eran más rápidos y ágiles que los suyos, tenían una forma más fina en combatir, los tajos buscaban ser más limpios y rápidos en lugar de ser más contundentes y directos como la mayoría de sus guerreros. Sus ataques buscaban matar de un solo toque y aprovechaba los fallos para atacar con sus alas como si fuera un baile aéreo.

Ryder difícilmente los esquivaba y se daba cuenta que sus contraataques no eran efectivos contra él. Recordaba cuando peleo junto a él en aquella misión, leía sus mismos movimientos pero no era capaz de acercarse lo suficiente, no le servía conocer sus movimientos si no podía atacarlo. Se concentró y recordó los movimientos "Básicos" que su compañero Silver de Cloudstorm le había enseñado. Al recordarlos bloqueó el ataque de él y contraataco con movimientos que su compañero le había enseñado, bajó su guardia y atacó por los lados y se dio cuenta que los movimientos encajaban en la defensa de Lighting, ya había encontrado su punto débil.

Siguió defendiéndose y atacando. Lighting no podía creerlo, lo tenía contra las cuerdas y se había recuperado en un segundo, reconoció aquellos contraataques, sabía que él había hecho amistad con un guerrero de su pueblo así que decidió ser más directo y cambió su modo de pelear, ahora intentaba ser más agresivo y se veía en el choque de espadas. Ryder aguantaba los tajos, sentía por un momento que le iba a quitar su espada en un golpe atroz y certero. No se dio por vencido, como estaban más cerca el uno del otro, recortaron más la distancia hasta estar cara a car mientras chocaban sus espadas.

En ambas espadas recorría una corriente eléctrica muy visible, Ryder sentía cosquilleos en sus cascos mientras que Lighting sentía un sobrecalentamiento en el mango de su espada.

Lighting aprovechó para empujarlo un poco con su espada y con su casco, donde tenía aquel brazalete eléctrico causarle otro choque eléctrico en el pecho de Ryder. El Comandante ya lo veía venir y solo lo esquivó y sujeto su pata derecha con su pata izquierda, sujetándola fuertemente para que no la pudiera quitar.

-¡No caeré en ese viejo truco dos veces!- Le decía mientras lo sujetaba.

Lighting usó sus alas para golpear sus costados pero Ryder extendió sus alas para bloquear el golpe, costándole un daño a sus alas al detener un golpe con acero.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora!

Gritó Ryder mientras bajaba la espada de Lighting y giraba para darse impulso y golpear con el filo de su espada el yelmo de su oponente. El yelmo de Lighting salió volando al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo desde una gran altura. Todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver como Rayder le había dado un golpe certero el cual solo eso le bastó para derribarlo.

El cuerpo de Lighting cayó por fin y Ryder bajó para ver la verdadera cara del que alguna vez combatió junto a él. Caminó hasta él con su espada arrastrando en el suelo y al verlo su sorpresa fue mayor, no encontró al guerrero que se imaginaba que era, no, se encontró que debajo de esa gruesa armadura estaba una yegua de color crema y crin negra.

Aquella yegua recobró el sentido y estando aún en el suelo intentó alcanzar su espada pero Ryder la pateo muy lejos al ver sus intenciones. Solo se le quedó viendo mientras trataba de comprender de como ella era aquel guerrero que tanto aclamaban los pegasos de Cloudstorm.

-¡Yo acabaré con ella!- Decía Race mientras tambaleante se acercaba con su espada decidido a dar el golpe final.

Todos los guerreros de Cloudstorm decidieron proteger a su mejor guerrero pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Lighting sacó un cuchillo que tenía oculto para atacar a Ryder pero este con su espada lo bloqueo y con un movimiento rápido le cortó el hocico por el lado derecho, dejándola inconsciente al instante.

-No será necesario, Race. Ahora está moribunda.

Race solo se molestó y se alejó de mala gana. Ryder clavó su espada en el suelo y se dirigió a todos los guerreros de Cloudstorm

-Es hora e que cumplan el trato, nosotros hemos vencido y ahora ustedes son prisioneros, háganlo por las buenas y les prometo que Lighting recibirá la atención médica que se merece.

-¡¿Qué?!- Protestó Race -¡No puedes ayudar a los enemigos!

-¡Soy tu superior, Race! Es mi decisión.

Todos los guerreros de Cloudstorm bajaron las armas muy desanimados mientras que los Legionarios los tomaban por prisioneros, los heridos de ambos bandos fueron atendidos por médicos militares en el mismo campo mientras se los llevaban a un hospital para atender a los más graves.

Ryder cabalgó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Feather y descubrió que aún se encontraba con vida pero había perdido mucha sangre, tenía la herida en el cuello donde aún se desangraba. Se acercó a él.

-Nosotros hemos vencido, lo lamento pero te juro que ningún civil será molestado por este problema y eso no es todo, encontraré quien provocó aquel ataque a tu pueblo.

-Eres un… honorable guerrero…- Decía moribundo. –Es la primera vez en que… puedo confiar en… alguien que no sea de… los nuestros… Hazlo… ya no quiero sufrir más…

Le decía mientras le pasaba una daga. Ryder la tomó y con un movimiento rápido acabó con su vida.

Lighting que se esforzaba por no perder el conocimiento, vio como Ryder acababa con la vida de su líder, momentos después se dio por vencida.

Ryder se levantó y empezó a sentirse mareado y después sintió un dolor que le venía del costado izquierdo de su estómago, se tocó y notó que su casco estaba manchado con una gran cantidad de sangre, galopó unos pasaos para pedir ayuda médica y cayó perdiendo el conocimiento. Todos al notarlo, corrieron a auxiliarlo pero parece que era demasiado tarde.


	2. Capítulo 2 CooperaciónCap 1

CAPÍTULO 2

"COOPERACIÓN"

**LA YEGUA DEL MECHÓN BLANCO Y EL PORTADOR DEL RELÁMPAGO**

Varios días habían pasado desde aquella batalla que se libró debajo de la ciudad de las nubes "Cloudsdale". Los legionarios habían ganado gracias a que Race derrotó a Feather Sparks, líder de los Pegasos de Cloudstorm, y a que Ryder derrotara al mejor guerrero de esa tribu Pegaso, Lighting Vanguard, que en realidad bajo esa armadura se encontraba luchando una yegua, la misma que dejó a todos sorprendidos por sus sorprendentes habilidades en el combate.

Los soldados de Cloudstorm que quedaban con vida, ya sea ilesos y heridos, fueron tomados como prisioneros y encerrados en los calabozos especiales de los Legionarios, ubicados en unas montañas al Oeste de Cloudsdale donde son reservados para criminales de alta peligrosidad y posteriormente esperan una sentencia; la mayoría de estas sentencias siempre son de muerte.

Aquella yegua que se hacía llamar Lighting Vanguard la llevaron al hospital para curar sus heridas, en especial la del hocico que fue una herida muy profunda que casi le provocaba que perdiera la nariz; tal como lo prometió Ryder, fue curada y después puesta en una celda en confinamiento solitario por ser la única líder en vida de los Cloudstorm.

Por otro lado, el Comandante Ryder estaba combatiendo entre la vida y la muerte gracias a la herida que llevaba en su estómago del lado izquierdo. Había perdido demasiada sangre cuando llegó al hospital militar, al llegar el mismo General Redcloud le había donado su sangre para salvarlo y solo así pudieron estabilizarlo pero su vida aun corría peligro, la herida era tan profunda que casi sus intestinos se le salían por dicha abertura, tuvieron que intervenirlo quirúrgicamente; después de eso esperaron varios días para que reaccionara ya que había caído en coma.

En esos días en que se ausentó su campeón, muchos de los oficiales discutían la suerte que les esperaba a los prisioneros. La mayoría querían la pena de muerte para ellos, en público y en su territorio para que les sirva de advertencia a los pobladores de Cloudstorm, otros opinaban que fueran desterrados de Cloudsdale para siempre y otros pocos votaban para desterrar todo el territorio de Cloudstorm.

Race al estar con todas sus heridas sanadas, se presentó a las reuniones donde discutían sobre que castigo les iban a imponer a los derrotados pegasos de Cloudstorm. Él alzó la voz al escuchar las propuestas de los compañeros oficiales y aunque también le molestaba lo hacía para respetar la decisión de su mejor amigo que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

-¡Caballeros, sé muy bien que siguen molestos con los Pegasos de Cloudstorm pero mi amigo Race les consiguió una pelea para saciar su sed de venganza y ahora no quieren respetar sus términos!

-¡El Comandante Ryder puede que haya muerto en este momento, debemos tomar justicia con nuestros ideales!- Respondió un oficial.

Race al escuchar eso se molestó tanto que subió a la mesa mientras desenvainaba su espada de forma amenazante.

-¡El comandante Ryder no está muerto! ¡El que blasfeme con esas palabras yo mismo lo mato! ¡Somos compañeros y todos juramos lealtad a nuestro pueblo y a las dos hermanas, así como juramos nuestro honor a la causa debemos apoyar a nuestro compañero!

Todos se quedaron callados mientras se sentían culpables. El silencio gobernó por unos minutos en la Sala de Guerra mientras que Race regresó a su lugar y rompió el silencio.

-Por ahora respetaremos las cláusulas que el Comandante Ryder impuso en la declaración de Guerra. Los prisioneros no serán ejecutados; los prisioneros tendrán derecho a cama, comida y servicio médico pero serán confinados al calabozo; no serán sometidos a torturas e interrogaciones intimidantes; los cuerpos de los fallecidos serán entregados a sus respectivos familiares y por último; los civiles de Cloudstorm serán respetados a toda costa. Todo esto se mantendrá así hasta que tengamos noticias de la salud de nuestro Comandante ¿Alguien se opone a esto?

Ninguno de los oficiales alzó la voz para oponerse al plan del Capitán Ryder, solo se limitaban a bajar su cabeza y aceptar los términos sugeridos.

-En vista que nadie se opuso seguiremos con las clausulas impuestas por el Comandante Ryder. Demos por terminada esta reunión y regresen a sus puestos de trabajo; si hay otra cosa urgente se les avisará como siempre.- Hablo el General Redcloud para terminar la sesión.

Todos se levantaron y tomaron su pila de papeles que estaban enfrente de ellos, salieron de la Sala de Guerra y cada quién se fue por su lado. Race salió de ahí y se dirigió al hospital militar con la esperanza de que le dieran permiso de visitar a su amigo que aún no respondía de forma positiva en su estado de coma. Al llegar se puso hablar con unos médicos y unas enfermeras para poder pasar sin problemas y lo consiguió, llegó a donde estaba postrado su mejor amigo y le hizo compañía en su habitación.

-Amigo… Recuperate pronto, las cosas se están poniendo algo delicadas. Por mi parte exigiría la ejecución de los prisioneros pero te prometí que cumpliría con tus órdenes en esta campaña y lo haré hasta el final. Visite aquella yegua que derrotaste y no saqué nada de información de ella, hable con los prisioneros de forma amigable y tampoco logre obtener información sobre ella, solo uno me dijo que había una forma de que ella hablara y solo hablará con el pony que la derrotó. Te digo esto para que luches en recuperarte y solucionemos este problema.

Race estuvo un par de horas más junto con su amigo en aquella sala de hospital. Como era evidente, Ryder, no mostraba mejoría. Después de eso, Race, salió del hospital para dirigirse a sus deberes como Capitán mientras intentaba no pensar más en lo sucedido.

Era una pelea difícil, pegasos Legionarios combatían con mucha valentía contra los pegasos de Cloudstorm. Ryder ya había acabado con tres difíciles oponentes y sin darse cuenta y como un relámpago fue embestido por aquel extraño pegaso de gruesa armadura. El ambiente se tornaba oscuro, literalmente, y él estaba a su merced debajo de aquel extraño enemigo, aquel que estaba arriba de él sostuvo su espada con ambas pezuñas mientras se preparaba en clavar su filo en su garganta. Ryder intentaba moverse e incluso pedir ayuda pero no podía, todos los que luchaban parecían ignorarlos e incluso su amigo que lo veía desde lejos como estaba atrapado no hacía nada por ayudarlo.

-Tu muerte servirá para vengar a nuestro líder y hará justicia a todos los inocentes que eliminaron en nombre de los Legionarios de las dos Hermanas.- Le decía aquel pegaso con mucha seriedad mientras detuvo en lo alto su espada a punto de ejecutar el golpe final.

Ryder al ver lo decidido que estaba aquel extraño pegaso y al notar que nadie lo ayudaba, intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo su cuerpo como si serpiente se tratara. Al ver que su enemigo bajó su espada para darle el golpe final, solo se hizo a un lado esquivando por poco aquel golpe, el filo de la espada rozó un poco su cuello y aprovechó aquel descuido para darle un cabezazo a su enemigo, el golpe fue duro ya que fue un choque yelmo con yelmo pero la vibración del golpe lo hizo marearse un poco pero fue suficiente para quitárselo de encima. Rápidamente tomó su espada y con un tajo limpio lo decapitó, su cabeza rodaba por el campo mientras el cuerpo quedaba inerte en el suelo.

Ryder respiraba muy rápido, por poco y no la cuenta. Volteó a todos lados y la batalla seguía continuando, todos parecían ignorarlo y un frio y fuerte viento se sintió en el campo de batalla; nadie parecía ponerle atención al clima. Galopaba por el campo de batalla y por más que miraba alrededor todos lo ignoraban y seguían luchando, volteo a ver a los cuerpos que caían sin vida por la pelea y notó que se iban parando de pie, miraba más de cerca y notó que se aquel se levantó de pie era el Lighting Vanguard, el misterioso pegaso.

-¡Ya estás muerto! ¿Cómo es posible?

Su enemigo al escucharlo se detuvo y señaló con su pezuña indicándole que mirara detrás de él. Ryder giró su cabeza para voltear a ver y su sorpresa fue mayor. Muchos pegasos con gruesa armadura se levantaban, era todo un ejército, como si ellos mismos se multiplicaran.

-¿Qué clase de magia negra es esta?- Se preguntaba mientras retrocedía un poco y tomaba con firmeza su espada.

Aquellos pegasos se seguían acercando lentamente hacia él, preparaban sus espadas para atacarlo. Ryder, al ver que no había remedio atacó al primero que estaba más cerca y con un golpe ágil logró derribarlo. Al ver que no opuso resistencia atacó al segundo y así continuó con otros cuatro más, conforme los iba derribando, los que quedaban iban poniendo resistencia e incluso bloqueaban sus ataques y contraatacaban, se sentía cansado pero si se detenía él sería un equino muerto. No le quedó más remedio que seguir luchando y conforme más derrotaba más crecía la cantidad de peculiares enemigos.

Al seguir luchando, chocó su espada contra uno más hábil, el cual forcejeó acero con acero para ver quién cedía en su defensa, trató de mirarlo a los ojos pero se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de yelmo por cabeza era en realidad la cabeza de la Princesa Luna. -¿Princesa Luna?- Terminó de decirlo cuando otro le llegó volando con una patada que lo empujó colina abajo.

Rodó colina abajo y entre girones y golpes perdió su espada y cayó severamente lastimado. Con ayuda de sus alas se logró reincorporar y a lo lejos notó algo más extraño. Galopó hacia donde vio una extraña figura y conforme más avanzaba todo el ambiente se ponía frio y oscuro, al llegar vio a una yegua color crema con una melena lacia y negra, estaba de sentada de espaldas y parecía sostener algo entre sus cascos. Aquella extraña yegua volteo a verlo y el joven Capitán la conoció.

-¡Tú! ¡Te recuerdo, eres Lighting!- Le decía mientras se acercaba más a ella –Esto… ¿Qué está pasando? Siento que ya viví este momento.

Aquella yegua no le contestó, volteo su cuerpo en su totalidad y Ryder puedo ver que es lo que llevaba en sus cascos; notó que llevaba una fina tela roja desgarrada y en el centro la Cuttie Mark de la Princesa de la Amistad.

-Yo no soy tu enemiga, ni aquellos a los que estás buscando. El verdadero enemigo siempre ha estado más cerca de lo que crees. La amistad pronto se acabará, la armonía morirá. Su fin es inevitable.- Decía aquella yegua mientras la tela roja se rompía a la mitad, partiendo en dos la Cutiemark de la Princesa Twilight.

Ryder no entendía lo que decía pero tanto sus palabras como su fría mirada le hacían recorrer algo de miedo por todo su cuerpo, inconscientemente se hacía para atrás pero algo lo sujetó por detrás, lo tomó del cuello y le clavó una espada desde su lomo atravesando hasta su estómago. Sintió un dolor horrible que le recorría el cuerpo, intentaba ver de reojo quien era su atacante, para su sorpresa era una sombra.

-Tienes que cuidarte o ese será tu destino. El fin de tu linaje y el linaje del relámpago pronto acabará.- Le decía aquella yegua mientras se acerba a él que estaba sometido.

Ryder, que no podía hacer nada, tosió algo de sangre de su boca mientras sentía mucho sueño y su vista se iba borrando poco a poco. Trataba de comprender aquellas palabras pero el dolor como el agotamiento se lo impedían. Con sus últimas fuerzas miró alrededor y notó a una Alicornio que volaba arriba de ellos, era la Princesa Luna.

-¡TIENES QUE DESPERTAR YA O MORIRÁS!- Gritó la Princesa Luna con su voz Real de Canterlot.

La yegua de color crema se acercó y con su brazalete eléctrico que portaba en la pezuña derecha la puso sobre el pecho de Ryder causándole un choque eléctrico por todo su herido cuerpo. El pobre Comandante gritaba de dolor mientras sentía como su cuerpo ardía por dentro, no resistió más que perdió el conocimiento.

Ryder despertó gritando fuertemente, la sensación dolorosa e hirviente que le recorría por todo el cuerpo había desaparecido. Jadeó un poco mientras se mantenía sentado, vio su pata izquierda y notó que tenía una sonda conectada, se vio todo su cuerpo y observó que llevaba varias vendas encima; se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital.

-¿Solo fue un sueño?- Se preguntaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Se mantuvo un momento recostado en la cama, al parecer nadie escuchó sus gritos cuando despertó, el hospital parecía vacío. Miró por la ventana desde su cama y notó que era de noche.

-Aún es de noche, no me extraña que no haya personal médico en el hospital. Que poco profesionales, esperaba más de la armada Legionaria.- Se decía mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Agggg… Que dolor… mi estómago.- Se alzó la bata que llevaba puesta y notó que una parte de su estómago estaba vendada.

Al por fin poderse sentar en la orilla de la cama, decidió quitarse con cuidado y poco a poco las vendas que le cubrían su estómago y al terminar observó una gran cicatriz en diagonal que adornaban su estómago y un lado de su cuerpo derecho.

-Entonces no fue un sueño… Esa maldita… arggg… duele…

Aguantó el dolor y volvió a vendarse aquella herida, que a pesar de estar suturada aun le aquejaba los dolores de la recuperación. Al terminar de vendarse decidió salir del hospital por su propia cuenta. Decidido arrancó la sonda de su pata de un tirón, aguantó el dolor y apretó su vendaje de su pata para contener el sangrado provocado por dicha sonda al ser retirada. Bajó de la cama y apoyó las cuatro patas al suelo y con su ala derecha se tocaba y apretaba su estómago; le dolía al apoyarse y al caminar; galopó lentamente en búsqueda de medicamentos fuera de su habitación, galopó más por los pasillos y se ocultó en una esquina antes de dar vuelta en un cruce de pasillos.

-¡Doctor rápido, hay una emergencia! Dos de nuestros pacientes están teniendo convulsiones debido a sus heridas.- Decía una enfermera mientras apresuraba un médico pony.

-¿Es al que operamos esta mañana?

-Sí, parece que su cuerpo rechaza el medicamento y sus heridas internas volvieron a abrirse.

-Enfermera prepare el quirófano, debemos intervenirlo urgentemente. Enseguida estoy con usted y reclute a dos médicos más para que puedan asistirme. ¡Rápido!

-¡Si señor!

Ryder mientras se escondía notaba que varios médicos como enfermeras trabajaban sin parar toda la noche. Atendían a muchos guerreros en una gran sala, unos tenían las alas amputadas como otros miembros externos, atendían uno por uno y el personal médico no era suficiente.

-Retiro lo dicho, no son pocos profesionales están salvando vidas y no se dan abasto. Esta batalla sí que dejó muchos heridos, no me imagino la cantidad de bajas.

Siguió escondido sin moverse y vio entrar en un cuarto a una enfermera y después de unos momentos salió empujando un carrito con medicamentos. –Ahí deben tener medicamentos- Se decía asi mismo mientras se ponía en marcha para entrar en aquel cuarto.

Con pujidos y maldiciones a causa de sus heridas logró entrar en aquella habitación, encendió las luces y vio muchos anaqueles repletos con varios medicamentos e instrumentos quirúrgicos. Sosteniéndose de los anaqueles se iba moviendo mientras que con sus alas movía las cosas buscando algo en especial.

-¡Vamos aquí debes de estar!- Susurraba mientras esculcaba las cosas. -¡Aquí están! No es difícil conseguir un poco de morfina y extracto de flores del pantano.

Se sentó a mezclar en un frasco que tomó también por ahí los dos ingredientes, con mucha precisión y precaución logró tener unos cuantos mililitros de su medicina mezclada. Tomó la solución con sus cascos y se la bebió de un trago, sintió como su cabeza le daba vueltas y muchas nauseas pero aguantó los efectos y poco a poco el dolor de sus heridas iba desapareciendo.

-Mi cuerpo está muy lastimado pero el dolor ya se fue por fin. Tengo que irme, nunca me gustaron los hospitales pero ¿Dónde está mi armadura y mis cosas? De seguro lo tienen en la lavandería.

Se decía mientras estaba sentado en el suelo. Se levantó lentamente y al notar que el dolor ya había desaparecido salió de la habitación. Volteó a ver a ambos lados para ver si no había alguien y al ver que no había ningún pony por los solitarios pasillos galopó hacia donde estaba su habitación.

-Los hospitales militares siempre tienen las cosas del enfermo cerca del área de recuperación. A estas alturas ya debieron haber limpiado mi uniforme y debe de estar cerca.

Al seguir galopando se encontró con otra puerta que decía "Guardarropa", estuvo pensando si era el lugar indicado donde podían tener su armadura pero mientras más lo pensaba se escuchaban trotes detrás de él, era el personal del hospital que se dirigía hacia su donde él estaba. Al percatarse de eso abrió la puerta y se metió cerrando la puerta detrás de él lo más silencioso y despacio.

Al voltear se iba a dar la gran sorpresa, pues detrás de él se encontró a una joven yegua enfermera que estaba acomodando ropas y sábanas del hospital.

-¡Comandante…!

Ryder al verla, rápidamente le tapo su boca con su casco, impidiéndole terminar lo que le iba a decir estando sorprendida de verlo. La mantuvo así mientras se escuchaban los trotes fuera de la habitación que decían que el personal médico pasaba justo en ese instante. Al pasar unos minutos le quito su casco de su boca y le hizo una señal a la enfermera que guardara silencio.

-Mis disculpas señorita pero necesito un favor ahora que somos amigos. Creo que sabe quién soy y entonces puede ayudarme con este problema ¿Sabe usted donde tienen mi armadura? Se lo agradecería mucho si supiera algo.

La enfermera se sonrojó y sin decir palabra alguna le señalo con su pata a un locker de la esquina.

-Gracias

Le sonrió mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía al locker que le había señalado, lo abrió y encontró su armadura junto a su espada. El uniforme estaba limpio al igual que su yelmo y su espada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo puso, al pasar un par de minutos se acomodó su espada a su costado bajo el ala y se acercó a la enfermera.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, ahora solo quiero que no digas nada no me gustan los hospitales y tengo que irme, puede que tú me hayas cuidado y por eso me conoces pero por todo tu apoyo te debo una cena.- Tomó su casco y lo besó de forma caballerosa.

La enfermera solo rio bajo mientras se ruborizaba y veía como Ryder salía de ahí para dirigirse a la ventana y salir volando del lugar.

Race corría por los pasillos del cuartel de los Legionarios parecía muy preocupado que entró de golpe a la sala de Guerra donde estaba el General Redcloud y algunos ofiviales.

-Señor, disculpe pero aún no hemos tenido noticias de Ryder. Han entrevistado a todo el personal médico y nadie sabe nada de su paradero, me han dicho que no se dieron cuenta de desaparición hasta esta mañana. Encontraron algunas vendas que llevaba puestas tiradas en su habitación y en el Guardarropa. Al menos me dicen que se recuperó y salió por cuenta propia así que podemos descartar un posible secuestro por parte del enemigo.

El general Redcloud solo soltó un suspiro y con una seña le ordenó a Race que tomara asiento en su lugar en la reunión el cual su subordinado obedeció la orden.

-Conozco a Ryder mejor que nadie pero esto que hizo de escaparse del hospital es muy irresponsable de su parte- Comentó molesto el General –Su salud es delicada y necesita estar en observación.

-Descuide señor pero igual conozco muy bien a Ryder y le aseguro que se encuentra bien, es un corcel muy duro para que recaiga por culpa de sus heridas.

-Aunque sea muy duro es un corcel tonto y si lo veo lo meteré preso por irresponsabilidad sin importar que sea mi…

-Buenas tardes Señores, lamento la tardanza- Interrumpió Ryder mientras entraba a la sala de Guerra.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo mientras los oficiales susurraban al verlo "No puedo creelo" "¿Se sentirá bien?" "Que irresponsable y valiente al venir aquí". El General estaba molesto de verlo asi que se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a él con una mirada y postura seria y amenazante.

-¡Comandante Ryder, es muy valiente en presentarse ante mí después de la acción irresponsable que hizo en el hospital! ¡Espero escuchar una buena excusa antes de mandarlo preso por negligencia de sus deberes, irresponsabilidad y ofensa a sus superiores!

-¿Ofensa a mis superiores? Pero…

-¡No hable hasta que se le ordene! ¡En este momento no me tiene contento y puedo aumentarle cargos para que pase un buen tiempo encerrado como castigo por su irresponsabilidad! ¿Eso quiere? ¡Entonces hable y defiéndase antes de que le quite su rango y lo degrade a novato recluta!

Todos los oficiales se quedaron sorprendidos y algo asustados por el comportamiento agresivo y molesto del General, nunca lo habían visto que se comportara de esa manera. El General era conocido como un Pegaso muy paciente y que nunca se molestaba, era muy respetuoso y le gustaba ayudar a los soldados con sus problemas y no le negaba permisos a nadie si se trataba siempre de una emergencia. Pero esta vez y por primera vez veían el lado oculto de su General y para ellos era muy terrorífico.

Ryder no escondía en su rostro preocupación más bien se le notaba un poco asustado mientras que por dentro sentía que sus patas le temblaban cuando veía y sentía lo molesto que estaba el General.

-Pues… Pues… Porque no quería estar en cama sin hacer nada- Respondió y tomó valentía -¡Así es, esta es mi responsabilidad y esta misión aún no termina!

Ryder terminó de hablar mientras miraba a los ojos al General que se mantenían serios y fijos. El General solo suspiró y regreso a su asiento.

-Tienes razón, aún estas al mando de esta misión así que por favor toma asiento para que te pongamos al corriente con lo que ha pasado desde que estabas en el hospital.

Ryder sintió alivio porque el General no lo había castigado o regañado de más, así que se dirigió a tomar su lugar en la junta.

-Gracias, señor.

-¡Pero no creas que esto ha acabado, aún sigo pensando en tu castigo por lo que hiciste! ¿Entendiste?

Ryder se sentó con la cabeza agachada mientras escuchaba las palabras de su General. –Si… Señor…

-Bueno ya que estas aquí debo informarte que los prisioneros no han sido juzgados y han gozado de todos los derechos que tú has imputado en el acta; han sido tratados con dignidad, han visto a su familia, se les da alimento tres veces al día y ellos, al igual que nosotros, se han portado bien.

-Al menos agradezco que hayan cumplido con lo estipulado y a gradezco a mi amigo Race de cumplir su promesa.

-Es cierto, el Capitán Race no quitaba la pezuña del reglón en que debíamos respetar lo estipulado en la declaración de guerra. Pero aun así tenemos un problema, Lighting Vanguard, la yegua que enfrentaste en aquella batalla no ha querido cooperar con nosotros. No habla y rara las veces come, desde que ha sido curada de sus heridas y dejada en confinamiento solitario en su celda nos ha mostrado un descontento hacia cualquier oficial y soldado Legionario que ha querido hablar con ella.

-Es cierto- Interrumpió Race –He intentado hablar con ella de la forma más amable que puedo y solo me respondió "Hablaré solo con aquel Pegaso que me derrotó". Así que amigo esta en tus cascos la responsabilidad de sacarle información o al menos que coopere con nosotros.

-Ella…- Ryder recordaba su sueño donde la vio a ella y las palabras que le decía.

-¿Estás bien Ryder?- Preguntó Race al verlo con la vista perdida.

-¿Eh? A si estoy bien… ¿Decían?- Respondió Ryder algo distraído.

-Bueno… Como decía, la prisionera se niega hablar con nosotros y es imperativo que hables con ella ya que esa fue su condición para hacerlo.

-Está bien hablaré con ella pero ¿Qué hicieron con su arma? Ya saben esa espada que casi mata al Capitán Race con un potente relámpago.

-Las armas como sus uniformes fueron confiscados y guardados en nuestra bóveda, así que puedes ir a verlas cuando puedas pero antes tenemos un punto que tratar, que desde hace mucho tiempo hemos estado debatiendo.

-¿A sí? Y ¿Cuál es ese tema tan delicado?

-La suerte de los prisioneros, no podemos mantenerlos por mucho tiempo encerrados.

-Fácil, libérenlos- Contestó entusiasta Ryder.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con disgusto ya que no estaban de acuerdo con su decisión y respuesta.

-¡¿Acaso olvidas el sacrificio de nuestros soldados, amigos y compañeros en la batalla?!- Le respondió furioso un oficial.

-¡No sé cómo conseguiste un rango tan alto diciendo esas estupideces!- Le decía otro.

-¡Calma! ¡Calma he dicho!- Interrumpió el general –Comandante Ryder, ¿Ya viste lo inconformes que están todos con tu decisión? Lamento decirte que no tienes mi apoyo en esto. Primero, antes de decir una palabra a la ligera o llegar a este punto te ordeno que vayas y hables con la prisionera. Hasta entonces los prisioneros seguirán cautivos. Bien esta reunión ha acabado, pueden retirarse.

Todos se retiraron no estando muy contentos y miraban con un poco de desprecio a Ryder. Race se levantó de su asiento y esperó a su amigo fuera de la sala de Guerra y al ver que salió se acercó a acompañarlo para platicar con él.

-Vaya amigo, esta vez que hiciste enojar no solo al General sino a todos. Por cierto ¿Dónde te habías metido en todo este tiempo después de que te escapaste del hospital?

Ryder estaba un poco decaído y con algo de dolor en su estómago.

-¿Qué en dónde estaba? Amigo, antes de salir me auto mediqué para poder volar sin dolor, estaba drogado hasta las narices. Salí hasta las afueras de Cloudsdale para echarme en una nube y dormir un poco para que se me bajara el efecto de la dosis casi peligrosa que me bebí.

Race se golpeaba con la palma de su casco en la cara al oír el relato de su amigo. –Amigo, sí que estás loco de remate. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Tiene mucha razón el General al castigarte.

-Tranquilo amigo, he tomado medidas locas toda mi vida y no me ha pasado nada y si de algo te ayuda, gracias a eso fue que a ti te ascendieron a Capitán.

-Sí, eras el favorito para el puesto pero por hacer aquella broma antes de la ceremonia oficial de rangos te dieron de baja y sin importar las altas calificaciones como destreza física, para ellos fue un castigo ejemplar. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle laxante a la comida de los oficiales de entrenamiento? Y peor aún ¿A quién se le ocurre conservar la evidencia acusatoria en lugar de destruirla? No entiendo como el General no te destituyó de la armada Legionaria, sí que él es un pony bondadoso.

Ryder suspiraba sintiéndose culpable –Ya amigo, por favor. Eso fue cosa del pasado, además no me gustó el trato que le daban a los reclutas y en cuanto a mi castigo creo que fue lo justo. Ahora tú eres capitán y yo entreno a los reclutas ¡Todos felices!

Ambos amigos platicaban mientras caminaban, entre broma y broma Race molestaba a Ryder golpeándole con su ala el estómago para que se quejara de su herida. Así seguían bromeando y jugando a golpearse como si fueran potrillos traviesos hasta que llegaron a las puertas del calabozo.

-Bueno amigo te dejo aquí para que hables con la prisionera.

-¿Acaso no vienes?

-¿Yo? ¡Ni loco! Esa yegua me lanza una mirada siniestra que me dice "Voy a matarte"

-¿Asi que le tienes miedo?

-No, amigo, pero ella pidió hablar solo contigo y si voy solo haré un mal tercio. Si te corta las pelotas allá dentro no digas que no te lo advertí.

Race se retiró riéndose mientras que Ryder lo miraba molesto pues era típico de su amigo siempre tratar de asustarlo en cualquier cosa importante que le encargaban.

El joven comandante entró al calabozo y después de bajar algunas escaleras por varios metros de profundidad llegó a donde estaba la prisionera. Solo veía la celda pero no a ella completamente, se acercó y habló con el guardia.

-Por órdenes del General Redcloud vengo a interrogar a la prisionera.

-¡Si señor!- Respondió el guardia mientras veía la espada de Ryder –Señor, por cuestiones de seguridad no permitimos el ingreso con armas.

-¿Me está diciendo que no soy capaz de defenderme si hubiera algún problema?

El guardia estaba nervioso –No señor, pero… Es una prisionera de alta peligrosidad.

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que ella no intentará nada. Por favor ¿Puede abrir la puerta?

El Guardia inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la celda y Race entró muy serio pero a la vez un poco nervioso y emocionado de conocer aquella yegua que le dio una buena pelea que casi lo mata.

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a venir- Habló la prisionera con una voz delicada pero firme. –He escuchado historias sobre ti y en mis sueños te vi…

-¡Espera ¿Tuviste ese sueño?!- Interrumpió Ryder a la prisionera.

-No te emociones, tonto. Solo estaba recitando un fragmento de mi libro e historia favorita-Decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el centro de la celda dejándose ver. Lo que más resaltaba de ella era su cicatriz en su hocico del lado derecho; una cicatriz en línea recta e inclinada que empezaba en su cuello y terminaba en su nariz. Su pelaje era de color crema y su melena negra como la noche y lacia un poco larga pero con un fleco de color blanco que cubría una parte de su frente. Su Cuttiemark era una herradura que de ella brotaba 3 relámpagos pequeños.

Ryder al verla le recordaba como en su sueño pero recobró la compostura y empezó a hablar con ella.

-Perdona no sabía que estabas "Recitando" algo… En fin, me han dicho que has querido verme y hablar conmigo.

-Así es- Contestaba de forma muy seria y fría –Quería ver si no habías sobrevivido pero parece que fracasé en mi intento.

-Pues me dejaste una gran herida en mi estómago, casi no lo cuento. Es lindo que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí pero aquí sigo, vivito y coleando.

-Al menos tuve mi venganza por dejarme esta marca en mi hocico- Se señalaba su cicatriz y después le dio la espalda. –En fin solo eso quería hablar contigo, puedes irte Comandante.

-¡Oye, oye espera! He venido a hablar contigo. Quiero ayudarte al igual a tus guerreros que están aprisionados, solo coopera conmigo ¿Si?

Aquella yegua al escuchar su petición se volteó de forma agresiva. -¡¿Cooperar contigo!? ¡Tú, el que asesinaste a mi hermano dándole un remate cuando ya estaba acabado! ¡Ni en un millón de años cooperaré contigo!

Ryder sin perder la postura, la miraba seriamente sin retroceder por sus amenazas y la furia en las que las decía.

-Lighting no es lo que tú piensas es más no sabía que era tu hermano. La situación en la que estaba… yo… Verás es algo complicado y si fuiste ese guerrero que luchó conmigo hace un par de años atrás entenderás que no soy así como me juzgas.

-Tienes razón no eres ese guerrero que yo creí que eras… Eres peor de lo que pensé. Ahora puedes marcharte antes de que te quite tu espada y te corte el cuello con ella.

Ryder algo molesto se avanzó un poco hasta acercarse más con ella y la confrontó cara a cara.

-Mira si quieres culparme por el asesinato de tu hermano hazlo, solo quiero ayudarte a ti y a los tuyos. ¿Sabes que en estos momentos los Legionarios están pensando en ejecutarlos? ¿No verdad? En mis cascos está la responsabilidad y la vida de todos ustedes, si no me ayudan o cooperas conmigo, no seré yo el que dé la orden de ejecutarlos será otro. Dame un motivo, una pista o algo y los sacaré a todos con vida. Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por tus guerreros, ellos tienen familia, un hogar, alguien que los espera y no quiero ser yo el causante de hacer tal crueldad. Me conoces y aunque lo niegues tengo honor como guerrero y lo sabes ¿Qué dices?

Aquella yegua lo miraba con desconfianza y furia pues aún estaba molesta con él por el haber matado a su hermano al finalizar la batalla, solo bufó un poco mientras veía la espada de Ryder y su posición seria. Para ella sería muy fácil desarmarlo y matarlo en ese instante pero tenía dudas si estaba diciendo la verdad sobre salvar a sus soldados que estaban cautivos. Entonces agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti y te apoyaré con todo lo que quieras saber.

-Excelente…

-Pero- Interrumpió aquella yegua. –Prométeme que cumplirás tu palabra de ayudar a mis soldados.

-Tienes mi palabra pero eso también dependerá de ti.

La prisionera bufó y se sentó en el suelo.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué información necesitas?

-Lo que yo quiero es ayudarlos con este problema que ha involucrado a dos bandos aliados en una guerra sucia. Lighting ¿Puedo llamarte así o prefieres tu segundo nombre?

-¿Crees que Lighting Vanguard es mi nombre real?

-Este… Si ¿O no?

-Puedes llamarme General ya que asesinaste a mi hermano, líder de los Cloudstorm y como yo estoy viva y soy su pata derecha eso me convierte en la nueva lideresa.

-Vaya dato interesante que me acabas de dar, General. Pero aun así quiero quitar las etiquetas, ya sabes en estos momentos de tensión no somos tan educados. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con decirme tu nombre real?

La prisionera le sonríe sarcásticamente mientras que con la miraba evaluaba la forma de ser de su entrevistador.

-Uhmm Veo que has tenido muchos problemas de comportamiento, no me preguntes cómo lo sé pero por la forma en la que hablas y tratas de ser lo más "Profesional" en situaciones delicadas siempre tus actitudes naturales te ganan y empiezas a hacer impulsivo, grosero y veo que quieres ser ¿Cómico? No te queda. Bien ¿Quieres saber mi nombre? Me llamo Lucky Sparks, hermana menor del General Feather Sparks y portadora y protectora de la espada relámpago. Bueno lo era ya que tú me derrotaste y por tradición debes ser tú el que la porte, en otras palabras si es que no entendiste, es tuya.

-Vaya ahora sabes juzgar con solo ver a la apariencia de los ponys, no caeré en tus juegos y ¿Cómo está eso de que soy yo el portador de tu arma?

-Y lo dice el que luchó conmigo en aquella batalla contra los Grifos y no se dio cuenta quien estaba bajo la armadura- Lo decía de forma sarcástica mientras se levantaba y estiraba las patas- Escucha, a nadie se le confía tal poderosa arma y hay un ritual para elegir al siguiente portador pero viéndote muy bien y aunque no me guste nada ese eres tú y lo digo porque parece ser que la Guardiana de la Lealtad ha aprobado tu confianza- Le señalaba la empuñadura de su espada que tenía la Cuttie Mark de Rainbow Dash marcada.

-¿Esto?- Decía Ryder mientras desenvainaba su espada. –Esto fue un regalo de ella y creo que nada tiene que ver con lo que tú dices. Pero me interesa mucho saber la importancia de esa espada y quién fue Lighting Vanguard pues para nosotros es un guerrero inmortal, hasta hace poco.

Lucky se estiraba y se acomodaba su lacia melena -¿Así que quieres escuchar la historia de lo que una vez fue el mejor guerrero de Cloudstorm? Estas de suerte ya que dicha historia está prohibida contarla a los que no son parte del grupo pero tú eres la excepción ya que te ganaste el derecho de portar su espada. Así que pon atención ya que está es la historia más interesante que nunca has escuchado en tu vida. Te contaré por qué esa espada es importante para nosotros y sobre la valentía de aquel personaje que tenía una extraña Cuttie Mark que tal vez reconocerás.

Todo empezó hace más de dos mil años, mucho antes de que los tres tipos de ponys se unificaran y fundaran la actual Equestria. Nuestro pueblo, apartado hasta la orilla del globo, apartado de civilizaciones de diferentes tribus de Pegasos sufrimos muchos abusos de varias criaturas enormes y mitológicas. Tempranamente se nos enseñó a luchar para sobrevivir, a forjar nuestras armas en los volcanes de las tierras de los dragones, conseguíamos nuestra comida a base de recolección y pillaje de huevos de dragón; poco a poco nuestra civilización iba prosperando mientras inconscientemente nuestro mundo y forma de vida giraba sobre una cosa, la guerra.

La ausencia de nubes blancas era visible, la ciudad de Cloudstorm se construyó con nubes de fumarolas de volcanes y tormentas oceánicas, todo eso llevó a nuestro pueblo a sobrevivir a los peligrosos relámpagos que poco a poco pudimos controlar su fuerza, hasta cierto punto.

Nuestros guerreros pegasos eran formados por Yeguas y sementales, nunca los sementales hacían todo el trabajo, la demanda de efectivos orilló a las yeguas a participar siempre y es aquí donde nuestro personaje entra en la historia.

Él no tenía un nombre en concreto, la mayoría de los guerreros en esa época morían demasiado jóvenes en la lucha contra criaturas invasoras asi que un nombre a menudo no era importante, solo pocos poseían tal lujo. Aquel pegaso no destacaba de los otros, tenía la misma fuerza y agilidad que sus propios "hermanos" guerreros

Pero si era muy diferente a ellos, él buscaba fabricar un arma capaz de derrotar fácilmente a cualquier criatura peligrosa. Intentó fabricar varias espadas con diferentes materiales y metales conocidos en la época pero al momento de batirse en un duelo amistoso con sus camaradas terminaba siendo derrotado, humillado o con el arma hecha pedazos. Todos los soldados se reían de él por sus fracasos y no quería fabricar un arma con los materiales que ellos usaban por eso no era ascendido de rango y solo lo dejaban en las reservas.

Nunca se dio por vencido y una noche cuando contemplaba las estrellas desde su nube donde se postraba cada noche, observó que caía un meteorito en dirección a la tierra de los dragones. Su curiosidad impulsiva le ganó en ese momento y fue a investigar. Desarmado y solo se adentró a la tierra de los dragones donde con mucha facilidad encontró aquella roca estelar en un gran cráter y envuelta en llamas. No perdió el tiempo y se puso a trabajar para sacar esa roca de ahí y estudiarla.

Por la mañana ya había empujado la roca un gran tramo, escondiéndola de esos depredadores dragones. Se dedicó a estudiarla y se dio cuenta que estaba hecho de un material parecido al metal; eso fue suficiente para empezar a diseñar otra espada con el material del meteorito y de nuevo solo regresó donde tenía escondido aquella roca y empezó a trabajar en su nueva arma.

Tardó varios días para fabricarla pero descubrió algo increíble de ese peculiar material pues al regresar a Cloudstorm, aquellas nubes eléctricas donde se asentaba la ciudad, descubrió que un pedazo de esa roca era capaz de proteger de una gran descarga eléctrica y de guardar dicha energía como si fuera una batería. Ese descubrimiento le dejó mucha curiosidad pero a la vez menos importancia en ese momento; puesto que ya había forjado su nueva espada, la espada que tienen en su poder, procedió a probarla al día siguiente.

Llegó ese día, el comandante del grupo de exploración hacía las tierras de los dragones estaba entrenando a su equipo antes de partir. Aquel guerrero forjador pidió de favor que participara en su misión de reconocimiento y que lo pusiera a prueba.

Aquel Comandante al escuchar sus penosas súplicas accedió al ver que había fabricado una espada que para el oficial era de una obra de arte en cómo estaba forjada físicamente, la única condición es que lucharía con el propio comandante y no con los guerreros que iban a la misión.

El valiente pegaso forjador aceptó el desafío y todos los guerreros abrieron espacio en la nube donde estaban postrados y empezó el combate. Fue un combate bastante parejo pero la pericia y la habilidad del comandante ante la falta de experiencia del pegaso forjador fueron sumamente superiores que terminó en la victoria del comandante.

Aquel valiente pegaso forjador se levantó ante aquella derrota y levantó su espada, no estaba triste y decía que aquella espada era su arma, lo sentía en el fondo de su ser. El comandante al verlo tan decidido lo invitó a unirse a su escuadrón de exploración, el cual el joven pegaso aceptó de buena gana.

Aquella incursión solo era de exploración, entraban a tierras peligrosas para los pegasos para obtener la ubicación exacta de los nidos y tesoros de los Dragones y salir sin ningún problema pero aquel día el destino les tenía preparado algo sumamente inusual y peligroso. Al estar todo el grupo de exploración preparado volaron y se adentraron en tierras dragón; era un día muy tranquilo con pocas nubes en el cielo pero el viento soplaba muy fuerte en pequeños lapsos de tiempo; según el comandante era indicios de que una tormenta pronto se acercaba, conforme más se adentraban encontraron muchos cráteres extintos donde unos puñados de dragones hacían sus nidos y cuevas donde el resplandor de los diamantes almacenados por sus reptiles enemigos sobresalía a la vista propia de los corceles alados. Se cuidaban de no ser descubiertos pero eso no les sirvió de mucho, estaban tan confiados que no se dieron cuenta lo cuanto se habían adentrado a su territorio, unos jóvenes dragones delgados con enormes alas y un hocico largo los habían localizado y rodeado, al estar en esa situación el comandante ordenó la retirada pero pese a intentos imposibles de huida no les quedó más remedio que luchar por sus vidas.

El grupo de exploración desenfundó sus armas mientras que los dragones solo se bastaban con sus enormes y filosas garras para atacar y su gruesa y escamosa piel para defenderse del filo de los pegasos.

La batalla fue muy dura para el pegaso forjador pues pese a su pobre entrenamiento logró defenderse bien de los ataques de aquellos salvajes dragones a cambio de algunas heridas hechas por sus garras pero eso no le quebró su espíritu guerrero.

Los pegasos fueron muy superiores a aquellos dragones pues sus conocimientos sobre la anatomía dragona les ayudó a atacar en putos sensibles de aquellos alados reptiles pero aún no estaban a salvo pues se dieron cuenta que estaban en el centro de los nidos principales y varios dragones salían de los volcanes cercanos para atraparlos. Estaban rodeados y exhaustos, se preparaban para lo peor pues sabían que su destino sería morir devorados o asesinados sin compasión alguna.

"¡Todos prepárense a morir en combate! ¡Larga vida a Cloudstorm!" Gritó el comandante mientras sus subordinados se preparaban para un último asalto pero antes de enfrentarse todos se detuvieron inexplicablemente y de un volcán salió un enorme dragón del tamaño de una montaña sosteniendo un cetro del tamaño de un pony pero para ese enorme dragón era un mondadientes. No podían creerlo lo que estaban mirando, ante ellos estaba el "Lord Dragón" líder supremo de los dragones. El enorme dragón rugió fuertemente al verlos y lanzó una gran llamarada de su boca para separar a los pegasos y a los demás dragones que iban a combatir.

Los pegasos se mantuvieron en guardia mientras volaban hacia atrás y en un parpadeo la garra del enorme dragón iba hacia ellos para golpearlos y lastimarlos. El comandante ordenó que se separaran y evadieran el ataque, así lo hicieron. Mientras esquivaban los ataques y las poderosas llamas que salían de la boca de aquella enorme bestia, los dragones más pequeños impedían que huyeran de la zona, los sujetaban, los golpeaban y arrojaban al campo de batalla mientras se burlaban de ellos, querían ver como su líder hacía cenizas a aquellos pegasos.

Los minutos pasaron, la mayoría de los pegasos estaba cansados y heridos, el Comandante seguía aun con fuerzas pero eran las últimas antes de que se diera por vencido, su rostro plasmaba la furia de morir bajo el fuego de una enorme lagartija no era lo que él quería. El joven pegaso que forjó su espada decidió darle frente al enorme dragón, se dirigió volando frontalmente y con una enorme velocidad para cortarle la nariz antes de que le escupieran fuego. El golpe y la profundidad de la cortada fue tal que el Lord Dragon sintió un enorme dolor. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la osadía de aquel pegaso, los dragones igualmente se quedaron impresionados pues nunca nadie, ni siquiera los de su propia especie, le habían hecho frente a su líder pues al hacerlo nadie salía vivo por tal osadía.

El Lord Dragon se enfureció más agitó sus ala para desbalancear el vuelo de aquel valiente pegaso, seguido por un poderoso lanzallamas de su boca para poder tostarlo. El Pegaso con dificultada esquivaba aquel ataque mientras mantenía el equilibrio, las ráfagas de viento eran tan fuertes que podía compararse a los vientos de un huracán pues las mismas ráfagas atraían las nubes de tormenta más cercanas al campo de batalla, en poco tiempo empezaba a llover. El valiente pegaso, decidido en ayudar a sus compañeros no dio marcha atrás y de nuevo atacó al enorme dragón haciéndole varios cortes en el rostro mientras esquivaba los ataques desesperados de aquel enorme dragón.

Los dragones al ver como su líder le estaba costando trabajo en derrotar aquel pegaso decidieron ir a ayudarle pero el Comandante al ver lo que tenían planeado hacer aquellos dragones se los impidieron empezando a luchar contra ellos. En ese momento de la batalla una tormenta eléctrica se estaba empezando a formar, los relámpagos tronaban y se asomaban de aquellas nueves negras que se habían reunido. Los pegasos se pusieron temerosos pues era peligroso luchar bajo una tormenta pues podrían morir electrocutados si un rayo los golpeara.

El comandante preocupado le gritó ordenándole una retirada evasiva antes de que fuera tarde pero el Lord Dragon no se lo permitió, había sufrido muchas heridas en su rostro para poder dejarlo escapar. Los relámpagos caían en todas direcciones pues la tormenta se hizo cada vez más violenta, los dragones presentes volaban y huían para evitar ser alcanzados por un relámpago, los pegasos aterrizaron en tierra y se cubrieron bajo las cavernas que encontraban en la cordillera volcánica a excepción del Comandante que seguía insistiéndole al valiente pegaso que huya pronto.

La batalla era muy agresiva pues ambos combatientes no le prestaban atención a la peligrosa tormenta, fue en el momento en el que el valiente pegaso alzó su espada y un relámpago la golpeo, el estruendo como la luz fue tan fuerte que dejó a todos sordos y ciegos por un momento. El comandante que presenció todo muy de cerca pensó que había perdido a uno de la forma más aterradora de morir en combate. Poco a poco esa luz cegadora producto del impacto de aquel mortal relámpago empezó a desaparecer y para sorpresa de todos el pegaso aún seguía volando en el cielo, extendiendo majestuosamente sus alas con su espada sostenida en su hocico, la espada brillaba con una luz potente mientras se veían pequeños rayos saliendo de esta.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquel milagro pues nadie era capaz de sobrevivir a la caída de un relámpago. El Lord Dragon más furioso que nunca le escupió fuego de forma directa mientras que a respuesta de ese ataque, el pegaso, apuntó su espada hacia el enorme dragón y de esta salió el mismo relámpago que le había golpeado, esta vez el relámpago atravesó el pecho del enorme dragón obligándolo a caer muerto.

El Comandante aprovechó ese momento para sacar de ahí al valiente pegaso y dar la orden de retirada mientras que los dragones se reunían alrededor del cuerpo de su líder pues era la primera vez que un Lord Dragon era derrotado.

El grupo regresó a sus dominios, aterrizaron cerca de unas montañas mientras recuperaban el aliento y la compostura de ser casi asesinados por dragones y peor por violentos relámpagos. Ya estando todos recuperados voltearon a ver aquel valiente pegaso forjador de su propia espada, lo veían con una cara de sorpresa pues aquella hazaña de derrotar a un enorme dragón era casi imposible, sobre todo tratándose de su líder "El Lord Dragon"; pero estaban más atónitos por haber sobrevivido a la caída de un relámpago.

A pesar de que no podían creer lo que habían visto sus ojos, aquel pegaso se hizo llamar Lighting Vanguard y les compartió el lugar donde había sacado el material para forjar aquella espada. Con el tiempo fue entrenado y descubriendo que efectivamente, aquel raro metal podía contener las propiedades eléctricas y estáticas como si fuera una batería primitiva. Su hazaña fue tal que todos empezaron a respetarlo y se convirtió en el protector de su pueblo. Desarrolló tecnologías para contener las descargas eléctricas de las nubes de tormenta donde vivían y forjó armas como la pulsera de expulsión eléctrica.

En el ocaso de su vida, varios guerreros y alumnos de Lighting Vanguard intentaron imitar su espada para reproducirla en masa y no depender de su habilidad y protección pero desgraciadamente aquellas réplicas fallaron pues a la hora de probarlas aquellos pobres pegasos que se ofrecieron de voluntarios terminaron hechos cenizas tras recibir el golpe de un relámpago.

Al no saber quién cuidaría del pueblo de Cloudstorm, Lighting Vanguard decretó que se hiciera una justa amistosa donde solo los más valientes guerreros competirían entre sí para ganarse el derecho de portar la armadura y la famosa espada relámpago. Pues así se hizo y el primer ganador de la justa recibió la armadura y la espada, personalmente del legendario Lighting Vanguard. No solo eso, antes de entregarla a su sucesor, su forjador estampó por última vez en la hoja de aquella espada su Cuttiemark.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que la cuttie mark de la Guardiana Rainbow Dash que tenías grabada en tu espada era suficiente prueba para ser el sucesor de la Espada Relámpago? Pues dejame decirte que la cuttie mark del legendario Lighting Vanguard es la misma que la de la Guardiana de la Lealtad solo con la diferencia de que el relámpago es dorado y no multicolor pero el diseño es el mismo.

Así pues se siguió la tradición, cada vez que uno de los sucesores moría se llamaba a los mejores guerreros para competir y ver quien será el próximo portador. Yo tuve que pelear contra mi hermano en una justa y fui la vencedora y ahora que tú me venciste en el campo de batalla y me perdonaste la vida ahora es tu turno de ser el portador. No puedes negarte, la espada te pertenece y aunque mi pueblo te odie por tener ese gran honor; un pegaso de Clousdale perteneciente a la familia militar RedCloud; creeme que te van a odiar por siempre, al menos ten honor y cumple con esta tradición.

Ryder le puso toda la atención a Lucky mientras contaba la historia, estaba echado en el piso mientras ella hablaba y al terminar se quedó sin decir nada. Era mucho para asimilar pues solo quería interrogar a la prisionera y término envuelto en un extraño rito de sucesión de un guerrero legendario para ellos, aun así y por extraño que parezca se le hizo interesante aquella historia y comprendió que los pegasos de Cloudstorm solo son guerreros no muy diferentes a lo que era el antiguo imperio peagaso.

-Sabes Lucky, esa historia me parece interesante. Me acabas de contar prácticamente el origen de su pequeño imperio, el origen de su poderoso ejército que antes temían civilizaciones completas de pegasos que estaban esparcidos por el mundo. La verdad respeto mucho esa leyenda pero creo que no soy el candidato para ser el portador de tan preciada reliquia suya.

-Lo siento pero…

-¡Hey, nada de peros!- La interrumpió. –Si es necesario yo mismo iré a hablar con tu pueblo y en presencia de todos te hago entrega de su famosa reliquia y así todos contentos.

Lucky lo miraba de un modo serio, de una forma muy pesada como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada.

-No es así de sencillo, mi pueblo tiene tradiciones y esta es una de las más antiguas, desde antes de que se fundara Equestria y mucho antes de las llamadas guerras de los Windigos así que por que no te comportas como un verdadero corcel y tomas la responsabilidad. Pero si tienes tantas ganas de cederle el lugar a alguien más hay una solución y puede que no te vaya a gustar.

-¿Ves? Ya viste que hay una solución- Lo decía de forma alegre. –Ya me tenías preocupado. Déjame adivinar, de seguro es luchar con los mejores soldados de Cloudstorm ¿Verdad? O es algo parecido. Descuida no le temo a los grandes desafíos, estoy preparado para esa solución.

-¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó mientras revelaba una sonrisa coqueta

-Seguro, vamos dime ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Lucky se acercó a él de forma muy sensual mientras abrazaba su cuello con ambas patas delanteras.

-Entonces eres el corcel más valiente que he conocido pues esta "Prueba" como tú la llamas hace temblar de miedo incluso a mis guerreros más valientes.

-Me alagas pero ¿Por qué me hablas así de raro?

Ryder pasaba saliva al escuchar el tono sensual de Lucky al abrazarlo.

-Es solo para preparar lo que tengo que decirte.- Se separa y le toca la nariz con el casco derecho

El joven Comandante estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado. –Ya dímelo, me pones un poco incómodo. Te prometo que haré todo lo necesario para quitarme de esta responsabilidad.

La yegua se volteó y pasó su cola lentamente, acariciando la cara de Ryder mientras galopaba y se daba la vuelta de nuevo para verle a los ojos. Se acercó un poco más pareciendo que sus labios chocaban con el nervioso Ryder pero al último momento sus labios se desviaron a su oreja izquierda, resoplándole con su respirar haciéndole que moviera inquietamente aquella oreja. –Suicidate o deja que yo te mate- Le dijo de manera sensual. –Es la única manera de evitar que cargues esa gran responsabilidad.

Ryder al escuchar eso se alejó rápidamente de ella. No estaba asustado pero sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo.

-¡¿Enserio es la única solución?! La verdad no te creo, tú solo tratas de matarme para vengar a tus compañeros caídos y a tu hermano. La verdad no creo nada de ti, esa tonta leyenda tuya es puro cuento inventado por ti para que sintiera una gran culpa hacia tu pueblo y tus tradiciones.

Lucky al escuchar eso cambió su actitud y lo confrontó empujándolo y poniendo su pezuña en su pecho para acorralarlo en la pared.

-¡Mira, Comandante de cuarta. No sé qué te estás creyendo pero no puedes insultar mis tradiciones! ¡Si es que eres un verdadero y valiente soldado; sobre todo justo; debes tomar una decisión y creerme! ¡La verdad no me agradas y en verdad quiero matarte y lo haré en la primera oportunidad que tenga pero si quieres ayudar de corazón debes tomar esa espada y portarla!

El comandante estaba nervioso y miraba con atención aquella mirada furiosa de la prisionera. Tomó su pezuña y la bajó lentamente.

-Bien, lo siento si ofendí tus tradiciones y a todo tu pueblo. En verdad quiero ayudar pero meterme de lleno a una cultura muy diferente a la mía y profanar sus tradiciones al ser de su "cultura enemiga"…

-Ya lo hiciste- Interrumpió Lucky

-Gracias. ¿Ya me dejas terminar lo que tengo que decir?

La prisionera solo volteó un poco los ojos de manera decepcionante.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… Aceptaré portar tu reliquia pero a cambio de tu ayuda para resolver este problema en la que todo tu pueblo se ha involucrado quiero que me entrenes para poder usar tan preciada reliquia. Solo tú tienes los conocimientos para blandir con profesionalidad aquella espada. Solo tú puedes entrenar al nuevo "Lighting Vanguard" ¿Qué dices?

Lucky lo miraba con seriedad -¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión y me pides entrenarte?

-No quiero deshonrar a tu pueblo siendo una imitación barata de tu héroe. Si tendré el honor de personificarlo al menos enseñame tus formas de combatir, tu cultura, tus tradiciones, así como la forma de pensar de un Cloudstorm. Te prometo que dichos conocimientos no se los compartiré a nadie y siempre serán secretos de tu pueblo.

Lucky al escucharlo, por instinto, sintió que Ryder hablaba con sinceridad, que era un pony en el que podía confiar pero por otra parte sentía rabia y enojo, esa parte de ella quería matarlo y vengar a sus compañeros caídos en batalla y a su hermano. Sin más que replicarle solo suspiró dejándose llevar por su propuesta.

-Está bien, Comandante Redcloud, te ayudaré y te entrenaré pero solo si prometes que dejarás libres a mis soldados.

-Será un hecho. Esta tarde quedarán libres y absuelto de todos los cargos de traición, no serán ejecutados. Por cierto "Comandante Redcloud" suena muy formal, solo dime Ryder.

-¡Eso no significa que nos llevaremos bien! ¿Te queda claro, Ryder?- Replicó y amenazó Lucky.

Ryder solo le sonrió y asintió con su mirada. Cortésmente le hizo una reverencia y salió de su celda para dirigirse al cuartel de los Legionarios donde le esperaba su amigo Race.


	3. Capítulo 2 CooperaciónCap 2

LEGADO DEL RELÁMPAGO

EPISODIO 2 "SALIENDO DE CASA"

-¿Y bien, cómo te fue con esa chica de Cloudstorm?- Preguntó Race a Ryder cuando este entró al cuartel.

-Pues ¿Tú cómo te imaginas cómo me fue?

-¿Tan malo fue? Siempre supe que tenías mala suerte con las damas. Yo creo que te fue pésimo como tu primera cita de hace un año con esa yegua que conociste en una fiesta.

-Race, por favor, esto no era una cita, esto fue un intento de diplomacia y parece que resultó muy bien. Eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? Entonces en tus futuras citas debes llamarlas "Entrevistas diplomáticas" para que salgas con novia de ahí- Se burlaba Race.

Ryder al escuchar las burlas de su amigo no se sintió incómodo pues por ahora tenía una cosa en que preocuparse y eso era en decirle a todos los superiores que dejaría libres a todos los soldados prisioneros de Cloudstorm.

-Race, ¿Cómo le dirías a todos los superiores que vas a dejar libres a todos los soldados de Cloudstorm?- Le preguntó a su amigo estando muy nervioso.

-¡¿No me digas que tomaste esa decisión?! Amigo, pensé que solo fuiste con la prisionera para que te confesara que toda la culpa fue de ella y no para que te convenciera que los dejaras libres. ¿Acaso ella te hizo un trabajito o algo así para que la dejaras libre?

-¡Race, por favor, esto es enserio!- Contestó enojado Ryder mientras empujaba a su amigo de forma violenta. –Ellos no tuvieron la culpa de comenzar una guerra y lo sé muy bien. En cuanto a mi sugerencia de esta tarde en el cuarto de Guerra sobre dejarlos libres no fue un chiste pero al parecer a nadie les gustó esa idea. Temo que nadie me apoye y si fracaso, temo en deshonrar a mi familia.

Race al escuchar eso se sintió culpable así que sin importar la forma agresiva en la que reaccionó su amigo se acercó a él y le puso su pezuña en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo siento, amigo. Pensé que este asunto ya se había solucionado. ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo? He visto que saliste muy pensativo después de que hablaste con ella.

Ryder estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-Ella aceptó cooperar conmigo para resolver todo este asunto pero con una condición.

-Adivino que la condición fue que los liberaras- Interrumpió Race.

-No, amigo. Esa condición fue mía. Estoy hablando de la condición que propuso ella y esa fue que me convirtiera en su famoso guerrero de leyenda "Lighting Vanguard"

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto? Es la condición más tonta la cual yo he escuchado en toda mi vida. Si eso pasara, serías el pony más odiado de todo Cloudstorm, muchos querrán matarte por suplantar a su famoso guerrero.

-Race, sabes cómo soy. No puedo decir "no" a una condición. No me importa si todo Cloudstorm me odia por eso, lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que piensen los demás cuando entre y les diga que ella cooperará si dejo libre a los prisioneros de guerra.

Race lo golpeó amistosamente en su pata y le sonrió.

-Ya sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para todas tus locuras, amigo. No importa si todos opinan lo contrario, yo hablaré a tu favor en esta decisión y en todas las demás locuras que hagas en el futuro.

-Gracias, amigo.- Agradeció Ryder a su amigo Race por su apoyo y ambos entraron a la sala de guerra donde ya adentró le pidió a Race que mandara a llamar al General Redcloud y a los demás oficiales para reunirlos y compartirles su decisión sobre este problema.

El comandante estaba sentado en su lugar, esperaba nerviosamente la llegada de los demás oficiales y del General. Después de un rato uno a uno de los oficiales iba llegando a la sala de guerra y al entrar no saludaban al nervioso comandante, al contrario todos lo miraban de forma seria y un poco molesta pues tenían el presentimiento que les daría una información no muy agradable. Al final entraron el General entró junto con Race a la sala de guerra que prontamente se fueron a sentar a sus lugares.

El General golpeó fuertemente su pezuña a la mesa del centro al mismo tiempo en que se puso de pie para iniciar la reunión.

-Parece que el Comandante Redcloud nos ha citado aquí para dar su veredicto sobre el destino de los prisioneros de guerra. Entonces, Comandante ¿Cuál es su veredicto?- Preguntó seriamente el General.

El comandante estaba nervioso y más por las miradas acechadoras de los oficiales que lo miraban seriamente y no tan amigables. Se levantó de su asiento y respiró profundo antes de alzar la voz para dar su veredicto.

-General, Oficiales de alto rango de los Legionarios de las dos Hermanas. He hablado con la prisionera que en realidad se llama Lucky Sparks y he negociado su ayuda para resolver este problema. Mi decisión definitiva es que… Se les dará libertad a todos los prisioneros de guerra y se les eliminarán todos los cargos que tienen en su contra.

Todos los oficiales alzaron la voz muy molestos al escuchar la decisión de Ryder, todos menos el General y su amigo Race. Toda la sala estaba lleno de bullicio y de malas palabras en contra de Ryder y el pobre Comandante no sabía qué hacer para calmar sus ánimos en contra de él.

-¡Ya basta!- Interrumpió el General. – ¡Nos comprometimos a respetar la decisión del Comandante Redcloud! ¡Yo sé que esta no es la respuesta que todos ustedes esperaban y les confieso que yo tampoco la esperaba! No solo porque el Comandante sea mi hijo lo apoyo, sino que lo apoyo porque confió que su juicio pueda resolver este problema lo más rápido posible. También les confieso que yo creo que los pegasos de Cloudstorm son inocentes pero si yo me equivoco haré que paguen conforme a nuestras leyes.

Todos los oficiales se callaron y dejaron de atacar al pobre Comandante que ya lo tenían atrincherado en su silla pues habían respetado el apoyo que le brindó el propio General. En cuestión de segundos, los oficiales, aceptaron la propuesta y volvieron a tomar asiento para que el General continuara hablando.

-¡Comandante Redcloud, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo con tu decisión te vas a comprometer a solucionar esta disputa con nuestros vecinos de Cloudstorm y si fallas nuestras leyes se aplicarán estrictamente hacia ellos!- Le dijo seriamente y con voz alta mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer General y le prometo entregarle resultados. Si desconfía de todo esto le informo que la yegua Lucky Sparks será mí protegida mientras trabajamos resolviendo esto. Les tengo unas normas, porque presiento que los demás legionarios no estarán de acuerdo con esto de perdonarles la vida y estos acuerdos son los siguientes:

El territorio de Cloudstorm será aislado imaginariamente de Cloudsdale. Con esto me refiero que sus habitantes tienen prohibido entrar a Cloudsdale a excepción de Lucky Sparks. Tampoco los Legionarios podrán entrar a su territorio y los únicos que pueden hacerlo serán los civiles y comerciantes para no dejarlos "Sitiados militarmente". Esto ayudará a que la Princesa Celestia no se preocupe por este conflicto interno en nuestro territorio.

Si quieren negociar o tener una audiencia con algún pegaso de Cloudstorm no lo haremos directamente. Usaremos los pegasos de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Celestia para que actúen como nuestros mediadores. No queremos tener un conflicto más allá de Equestria por un mal entendido.

Lo más importante, todos los ciudadanos de Cloudstorm se les respetará sus derechos así como ellos respetaran los nuestros. Esto es una paz provisional y me haré cargo que todos los soldados de Cloudstorm las respeten y si no obedecen, desgraciadamente haremos cumplir nuestras leyes.

¿Están de acuerdo con estas condiciones?

Todos lo escucharon pero nadie habló pues todos tenían dudas sobre esos "acuerdos" y más porque estaban convencidos que los demás Legionarios no iban a aceptarlos.

-¡Yo si estoy de acuerdo!- Respondió fuertemente Race mientras golpeaba su casco sobre la meza.

Ryder estaba feliz por tener el apoyo de su mejor amigo pero los demás no decían nada hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por el General.

-Aceptamos de buena gana tus acuerdos estipulados y confío que también se los harás saber a los soldados de Cloudstorm, pero antes de eso ¿Qué plan tienes en mente para empezar a resolver este problema?

-Para empezar me iré a vivir a Cloudstorm.

-¡Estás loco!- Replicó el General. –Sabes muy bien como están las tenciones tan delicadas en estos momentos. Si vas allá te van a matar, no importa si estás protegido por tu nueva aliada. Encontrarán la forma de matarte y ninguno de nosotros podrá ayudarte.

-Tranquilo, General. No harán eso, son incapaces de hacerlo. Además debo ganarme su confianza, debo recuperar esa amistad que teníamos antes de que todo este tonto asunto empezara.

El General Redcloud muy serio miró a todos y golpeando fuertemente con su pezuña a la mesa empezó a llamar la atención de los presentes para cerrar la reunión.

-¡Oficiales, ya está decidido! ¡Los prisioneros de Cloudstorm como los heridos serán liberados por órdenes del Comandante Ryder, a su vez el Comandante promete resolver este conflicto de una manera rápida y pacífica, y por eso cuenta con todo el apoyo de los Legionarios de las dos Hermanas! Pero… si no cumple con esa promesa aplicaremos todo el peso de nuestras leyes contra todos los habitantes de Cloudstorm.

El Comandante Ryder dejó acuerdos estipulados para que haya una paz provisional entre nosotros y pido; no, ordeno; que se cumplan estrictamente. Así pues los prisioneros como su líder serán liberados mañana a primera hora y se les devolverá su equipo de combate como sus armas-.

Todos los oficiales presentes aceptaron sin decir ni una sola palabra, estaban en desacuerdo pero no se atrevían a contradecir las órdenes de su General.

El General Redcloud se acercó a Ryder un poco preocupado.

-Hijo ¿Estás seguro de querer ir a territorio de Cloudstorm? Si lo haces podrían matarte y eso es lo que me preocupa mucho. Sé que eres un gran soldado que cumple con su palabra y de eso estoy orgulloso pero esto, esto es muy arriesgado. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Señor… padre. Yo confío en ellos, puede que en el pasado nuestros antepasados tuvieran sus conflictos pero desde que los conozco, desde que peleé con ellos me di cuenta que son de confianza y dignos de mi amistad. A pesar de ser muy agresivos y de mala reputación son muy razonables, además yo creo que son inocentes.

-Hijo, eres muy noble pero te lo pido como tu padre y no como tu superior; no quiero que vayas.

-Tranquilo- Le dio un abrazo el cual sorprendió a Race que estaba presente pues nadie nunca había visto que le mostraran mucho afecto al General. –Sé que estuve a punto de morir muchas veces pero te prometo que solucionaré este problema y te sentirás orgulloso de mí por dejar un gran legado en nuestra familia. Mañana esperaré a la prisionera afuera del calabozo y me uniré a ellos.

El General lo volvió a abrazar para despedirse de él sin importar demostrar sus sentimientos hacia su hijo pues estaba muy preocupado por él. Después de un rato lo dejó ir el cual Race siguió y acompañó a su amigo hasta la salida.

-Ryder, al verlos, al ver al General preocuparse tanto por ti. Amigo, de todas las locuras que has hecho ¿Estás seguro de continuar con esta? Recuerda que no estaré ahí para protegerte y no confió en ella…

Ryder le dio un golpe amistoso en su pata para callarlo y solo le sonrió muy tranquilo. –Race he elegido muy bien al nombrarte mi mejor amigo, te has preocupado por mí y aun lo sigues haciendo. Mira sé que es una completa locura pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo. Tal vez sea asesinado por aquella Yegua, quiero decir Lucky, pero quiero que confíes en mí.

Race al verlo y escucharlo se calmó y solo le extendió el casco para chocarlo con él y lo hicieron, amos chocaron el casco mientras se veían confiados el uno al otro.

-Hazlo amigo, yo confío en ti.

-Gracias, amigo.

Al otro día todos los prisioneros de Cloudstorm estaban siendo liberados, los heridos los trasladaban a la frontera en camillas para entregarlos a sus respectivos médicos. Todos los Legionarios que escoltaban de vuelta a sus enemigos no demostraban inconformidad solo cumplían órdenes sin protestar. Las armas decomisadas fueron devueltas dentro de enormes cajas de madera a respectivos oficiales de Cloudstorm mientras que los cadáveres fueron ya entregados desde hace días a sus respectivos familiares. En las fronteras se veía tensiones por parte de ambos bandos pero en el fondo todos sabían que estaban enojados, querían venganza.

Esa misma mañana, el Comandante Ryder llegó volando a las afueras de los calabozos, aterrizó en la entrada mientras veía salir a los soldados de Cloudstorm que estaban siendo escoltados por Legionarios. Estaba un poco emocionado y buscaba con la mirada a Lucky pero por más que buscaba no veía que salía. En su lomo llevaba un bulto envuelto largo que se tambaleaba con el movimiento del mismo pegaso.

Esperó y vio salir a todos pero ninguna señal de Lucky, en ese momento se empezó a preocupar un poco pues pensaba que hubiera habido algún problema con ella.

-¿Acaso tu novia te dejó plantado?- Le dijo Race de forma burlona mientras estaba postrado sobre una pequeña nube arriba de él.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó y miró a todos lados para buscarlo hasta que lo encontró. -¡No digas tonterías, Race! Además ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas ocupado con tus deberes de Capitán?

Race bajó de su nube y aterrizó a lado de su amigo riendo a carcajadas.

-Vamos, amigo, no puedes ni siquiera disimular que ella te gusta. Debías verte estabas tan rojo cuando te pregunté por ella.

Ryder le dio un golpe en el pecho tan fuerte que lo movió del lugar donde aterrizó.

-¡Callate, Race! ¡Siempre me estás molestando, si no viniste a despedirte de mí entonces mejor vete a molestar a alguien más!

-¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí!- Exclamaba Lucky al salir de los calabozos –El comandante Ryder y su pareja sentimental. Que tierno se ven los dos juntos ¿Acaso vinieron a despedirse antes de separarse por un tiempo? Si es así los dejaré a solas.- Lo decía con voz burlona mientras reía bajo.

Race se molestó por su comentario que impulsivo por el enojo quería reclamarle pero fue detenido por Ryder.

-Tranquilo, amigo, solo está bromeando. Recuerda que no somos de su agrado.

Race miraba con enojo a su amigo Ryder pero se tranquilizó.

-Como tú digas, amigo. Solo quiero que te cuides de esos traidores.

-Race, por favor, no les digas así. Gracias por venir a despedirte, eres un gran amigo.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron por un momento. Al separarse, Race le dio una última advertencia a Lucky.

-¡Oye, si algo malo le pasa a Ryder. Juro que te buscaré hasta acabar con tu vida!

Después de decir eso emprendió el vuelo.

Lucky solo lo miró sin decir nada pues ella estaba ocupada sosteniendo entre sus cascos un pedazo de tela púrpura cuyo pedazo de tela estaba grabado la cuttiemark de su hermano fallecido. Dobló el pedazo de tela y se la colocó alrededor de su cuello hasta dejarlo como un paliacate cuya marca expuesta enfrente de su cuello se hacía ver.

-Así que llevarás puesta un trozo de la capa de tu hermano- Rompió el silencio Ryder pero Lucky rápidamente y con mucha agilidad sometió al pobre comandante en el suelo lastimándolo un poco.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Me rindo! Perdoname si toqué ese tema, no era mi intención incomodarte.- Rogaba el comandante que estaba bajo los cascos de Lucky pues no podía moverse.

Lucky lo dejó en paz mientras lo soltaba bruscamente y lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Muy bien, antes de irnos ¿Trajiste contigo la espada relámpago?

El pobre Ryder se levantaba algo adolorido del suelo.

-Bueno de eso quería hablarte. Fue algo muy gracioso de hecho pero tu queridísima espada fue destruida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Destruida!- Replicaba Lucky un poco asustada y enfadada. -¡¿Pero qué hicieron, malditos cerebros de pájaro?!

-Es que accidentalmente tomaron tu espada para fundirla junto con otras en mal estado y…

-¡¿Fundieron por accidente una espada milenaria?! ¡Es un gran insulto para mi pueblo y su cultura! ¡Esto es la última gota que derramó el vaso! ¡Ryder Redcloud estás muerto y mi pueblo se vengará con gran violencia a causa de esta gran afrenta!

Lucky estaba tan molesta que casi literalmente le salía fuego de su mirada pues con esa gran furia con la que miraba a Ryder era la misma energía con la que quería matarlo en ese instante.

-¡Caíste! ¿Enserio creías que haríamos tal cosa?- Respondía con una alegría bromista Ryder –Aquí está, la había ocultado detrás de estos arbustos. ¿Verdad que fue una buena broma?

Ryder había sacado la espada detrás de un arbusto y la misma espada estaba envuelta por una tela café y amarrada con un lazo para que no se desenvolviera con facilidad. Ryder estaba sonriendo por la broma que le hizo a Lucky pero ella no lo vio así pues ella estaba muy enojada, se acercó a él y sin decirle nada lo golpeó en la cara fuertemente con su pata derecha. Aquel golpe hizo caer de espaldas al pobre Comandante y la espada cayó a lado de él mientras él la miraba un poco asustado.

-¿Qué fue una buena broma? ¡¿Qué fue una buena maldita broma?! ¿Eso es lo que para ti es lo que representa esa espada para ti? ¡Un maldito chiste!

-Lucky, yo…

-¡No puedo creer que pensara que eras un pony digno de mi confianza! ¡Un pony que sería digno de transmitirle toda mi cultura!- Lo interrumpió y luego de desahogarse suspiró –Ya no me importa romper nuestro acuerdo o si nuestros pueblos entran en una guerra que tal vez nunca ganaremos- Lo decía mientras de su costado, oculto bajo su armadura sacaba una daga puntiaguda y la sujetaba con su casco.

-¿Oye que vas hacer?- Decía nerviosamente Ryder –¿No se supone que tus armas te las regresarían en Cloudstorm?

-Esta daga no es mía, se la acabo de robar al guardia de mi celda cuando miraba hacia otro lado. En fin, creo que como no lo tomas enserio esto de ser el nuevo portador temo que acabaré con tu vida de una vez por todas.

Ella con rapidez se lanzó hacia él con la daga en su casco mientras apuntaba atacar a su garganta.

-¡Lucky espe…!

Ryder lo esquivó por poco, miraba como la punta de la daga se clavaba en la tierra mientras él sujetaba con mucha fuerza ambas patas delanteras de Lucky que luchaban por liberarse -¡Estás loca!

-¡Y tú eres un mal chiste, inmaduro!

Lucky logró liberarse y volvió a tomar la daga con su casco pero Ryder le dio un cabezazo y aprovechó el efectivo golpe para desarmarla y tomar la daga con su hocico mientras ahora ponía de espaldas en el suelo a Lucky y él arriba de ella; la amenazaba con la daga apuntando a su cuello.

-¡Oye, tranquilizate solo fue una broma! ¿Siempre eres así de agresiva?

Lucky luchaba para escapar de él pero no podía pues Ryder era más fuerte teniendo la ventaja de que estaba arriba de ella.

-¡Ya tomé una decisión y será mejor para ambos que uno de los dos muera en este lugar!

-¡A pero como eres terca!- Escupía la daga lejos mientras se acercó más a ella mientras la sujetaba en el suelo.

Un pegaso que sobrevolaba el lugar los miró muy juntitos uno arriba del otro sin saber que estaban peleando.

-¡Oigan, ¿acaso no les da pena que todos los miren? Para eso están los cuartos de visitas conyugales!

El pegaso siguió su vuelo como si nada mientras Ryder y Lucky al escuchar aquel comentario ambos se sonrojaron incómodamente por un momento y Lucky aprovechó para tomar fuerza y golpearlo con las cuatro patas para quitarlo de encima. Ryder con el golpe cayó a un lado y se levantaba sujetando su estómago ya que lo había lastimado un poco.

-Levanta la espada y no perdamos el tiempo. No me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión- Dijo Lucky mientras se sacudía el polvo y extendía sus alas.

-Sabes, eres una yegua bipolar. Interesante pero bipolar- Decía Ryder mientras se recuperaba del golpe pero Lucky lo volteó a ver de forma amenazante así que rápidamente fue a levantar la espada. –Está bien iré por la espada, no tienes por qué mirarme feo.

Después de eso ambos emprendieron el vuelo hacia el norte de Clousdale. Lucky volaban en la delantera mientras intentaba dejar atrás a Ryder pero Ryder no se dejaba opacar pues él mantenía la misma velocidad.

-Nada mal, ahora veamos qué tan bueno eres esquivando.

Lucky se desvió a la zona urbana de Clousdale y volaba entre los edificios hechos de nubes, esquivaba anuncios y uno que otro pegaso que sobrevolaba los edificios. Las quejas de los pegasos que casi atropellaba se escuchaban fuertemente pero a ella no le importó. En cambio Ryder tuvo dificultades pues con dificultad lograba esquivar los edificios, anuncios y pegasos que volaban en la zona. De vez en cuando golpeaba a otros pegasos o sus alas golpeaban con los anuncios que estaban cerca pero no perdía de vista a Lucky en todo momento.

-¡Veo que no te das por vencido!

Al poco tiempo de volar aterrizó cerca de la frontera entre Clousdale y Cloudstorm. Detrás de ella aterrizó Ryder que estaba un poco cansado.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Porque no vas a entrar con la espada relámpago envuelta en esa cosa. Esa arma merece más respeto.

Ryder volteaba a ver su lomo donde llevaba la espada y la bajó con cuidado.

-Entiendo tu punto pero no tengo donde colocármela para que no me estorbe y no pienso dejar atrás mi propia espada, fue un regalo de alguien importante.

-¿Acaso tengo que solucionarte todos tus problemas como si fuera tu madre?- Decía desesperada. –Mira, sé que tú arma la cuidas mucho pero no tienes que dejarla.

-Tranquila solo fue otra bro…- La miraba que estaba a punto de enojarse si terminaba la palabra "broma"-Quiero decir, no te agobies, mira tengo una idea.

Ryder desenvolvió la espada de aquel trapo que la cubría. La funda y el pomo de la espada estaban que brillaba de lo limpia y se la acomodó en su lomo mientras se amarraba la correa cruzando su pecho.

-Vez, así puedo traerla sin ningún problema y no me molesta para nada en aletear y si necesito desenvainarla solo con un ligero movimiento la tengo empuñada.

Le decía mientras hacía el movimiento como si fuera a desenvainarla de su espalda.

-¡Maravilloso! Has comprobado que no eres un inútil después de todo.

Ryder solo movía su cabeza tristemente por los insultos que recibía de ella.

-Mira, sé que no te caigo bien pero te respeto y para nada te ofendo. Si vamos a trabajar juntos que sea con respeto mutuo- Le extendía el casco en símbolo de amistad.

Lucky solo le apartó su casco siendo la misma fría yegua de siempre.

-¿Acaso en el ejército te trataban como una princesa? Por favor, pensé que eras un caballo rudo. ¡Mil disculpas princesita! ¿No se le ofrece alguna otra cosa, a la señorita? ¡Ya deja de jugar y démonos prisa!

Emprendió el vuelo hacia la frontera con Cloudstorm dejando atrás a Ryder mientras el comandante suspiraba decepcionado antes de emprender el vuelo y seguirla.

-Es un hecho, pasar tiempo con ella será una eternidad para mí. Espero no volverme loco soportando su carácter.

Ambos llegaron a la frontera donde del lado de Clousdale estaban postrados en diferentes nubes pegasos legionarios mientras que del lado de Cloudstorm varios pegasos de su ciudad, armados y posados en diferentes nubes esperaban y retaban con su miraba a los pegasos legionarios. Mientras tanto en la línea divisora entre ambas ciudades estaba asentada una división de pegasos de la Guardia de Celestia quienes custodiaban la frontera y evitarían un posible conflicto entre las dos facciones.

A Lucky la dejaron pasar al lado de Cloudstorm con solo ver el uniforme que portaba mientras que a Ryder; los guardias de Celestia; le bloquearon el paso con sus lanzas.

-¡Alto ahí! Se prohíbe el paso a Cloudstorm a cualquier Legionario. De media vuelta, soldado, y regrese por donde vino.

Lucky al escuchar eso regresó para ayudar a Ryder.

-Caballeros, no sean tan estrictos. El legionario viene conmigo así que pueden dejarlo pasar.

-Asi es, soldado. Yo vengo con ella y es muy importante que la acompañe.

-¡Silencio, ambos!- Gritó el guardia. –Nuestras órdenes son claras. "Estrictamente tienen prohibido los legionarios pasar a territorio de Cloudstorm mientras que los de Cloudstorm tienen prohibido entrar en territorio de Clousdale". Así que lo lamento. Váyanse antes de que los ponga bajo arresto por desobediencia marcial.

-Escucha, soldado, no me importa tus tontas órdenes. Yo también tengo las mías y es entrar con ella a territorio de Cloudstorm el día de hoy. Así que puedes darme el acceso o tendré que abrirme paso a cualquier medio para entrar. Tú decides.

Lo retó Ryder al alzar su voz. Lucky intentaba persuadirlo de que no hiciera una tontería pues encontrarían una solución más pacífica para resolverlo y que no se viera tan comprometido pues Ryder portaba la espada relámpago y tenía miedo que los Guardias de Celestia se la confiscarían por una tontería como esta.

Los pegasos Legionarios como los de Cloudstorm presenciaban la discusión que tenía Ryder con los guardias que vigilaban la frontera. Empezaban a gritar animando así la próxima pelea que se iba a desatar. Un puñado de Guardias de Celestia llegó volando hacia ese lugar a reforzar la vigilancia y así poder detener a Ryder si cometía una locura.

-¡Última advertencia, Legionario! Retroceda o será arrestado bajo las leyes de Celestia y procesado a una corte marcial en Canterlot- Amenazaba el Guardia mientras apuntaba su lanza hacia él.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Encontraremos otro modo para que entres, imbécil!- Le gritaba Lucky.

-En este momento voy a entrar. He soportado humillaciones de una yegua loca y ahora unos guardias groseros no me impedirán pasar y humillarme también.

Ryder se agachó abriendo un poco sus cuatro patas mientras extendía sus alas. Los Guardias de Celestia prepararon sus lanzas para el ataque del Legionario. Ryder hizo la finta que iba a desenvainar la espada y al hacer ese movimiento los Guardias de Celestia se abalanzaron contra él usando sus lanzas para atacarlo. En ese momento, Ryder, avanzó hacia el frente esquivando la punta de lanza del primer guardia y con su hocico sujetó la vara de la lanza y la desvió para desequilibrar a su oponente y extendió más sus alas para golpearlo a él y al otro Guardia que venía a atacarlo por su retaguardia. Pero el guardia que le había desviado el golpe de lanza soltó su arma para esquivar el golpe con el ala mientras que el que venía atacando la retaguardia fue más habilidoso para esquivar el golpe y atacarlo con más certeza con la lanza. Ryder impresionado por la habilidad de sus oponentes, gira la lanzá que arrebató con su hocico para que bloqueara y desviara el ataque de la retaguardia y al bloquearlo gira de nuevo la lanza para golpear al oponente que tenía enfrente de él, el cual se cubrió con sus patas delanteras del golpe con la vara de la lanza, aguantando el dolor rápidamente sujeto la vara y se la arrebató a Ryder, poniéndose de nuevo a la defensiva y girando la lanza como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los otros pegasos de la Guardia de Celestia atacaron por arriba de Ryder pero este saltó hacia enfrente dando una rodada y al incorporarse después de caer y esquivarlos desenvainó su espada quedando a la defensiva mientras miraba a los Guardias que rápidamente lo rodeaban.

-No nos subestimes, Legionario. No por que tengas un entrenamiento de la élite significa que puedas luchar mejor que nosotros. Nosotros entrenamos para resguardar la seguridad de las Princesas y de Equestria. No somos tan débiles como piensan.

Habló aquel guardia pegaso que se enfrentó a Ryder mientras los legionarios y los soldados de Cloudstorm que presenciaban la pelea gritaban y hacían ruido apostando entre ellos como sería el resultado del enfrentamiento.

-No te lo pediré una vez más, es mejor que te rindas porque en este momento estás arrestado por desobediencia marcial. ¡Así que baja el arma y pon los cascos donde los vea!

Ryder sujetaba fuertemente su espada y miraba a los guardias que lo habían rodeado haciendo un círculo en la nube donde estaban postrados. Miró a cada uno y luego miró a Lucky que estaba furiosa y le hacía señas de que no hiciera más tonterías. A esto, Ryder, le guiño el ojo para que dejara de preocuparse lo cual esto no le gustó para nada a Lucky.

-Son muy buenos pero esto aún no termina.

Ryder voló hacia aquel guardia que lo había desafiado y al mismo tiempo los demás se movilizaron a atacar al intrépido Comandante Legionario con sus lanzas. El primer guardia que atacó Ryder esquivó el ataque de este y usó su lanza para golpearlo en una de sus alas pero Ryder blandió su espada muy rápido para cortar la lanza en dos. Los otros guardias lo atacaron para impedir que hiriera a su compañero.

-Creo que estoy en problemas y en desventaja- Decía mientras esquivaba los ataques casi certeros de los guardias.

Voló hacia atrás para tomar distancia pero otro guardia se lo impidió dándole una patada en su lomo y obligándolo a caer en la nube. Rápidamente se reincorporó para esquivar varias lanzas que le fueron lanzadas por los guardias. Las lanzas atravesaban la nube mientras Ryder rodaba hacia los lados y saltaba para evitar ser golpeado por una de ellas. Sujetó su espada con su hocico y bloqueó el acero del primer guardia que venía hacia él, extendió sus alas para volar un poco mientras y con sus pezuñas libres golpeó el cuerpo del guardia rápidamente en varios puntos vulnerables de su estómago y lo remató con un golpe en la mandíbula para separarse. Continuó así con su estrategia, bloqueaba los ataques con su espada en el hocico mientras utilizaba sus cascos para golpear y noquear a sus oponentes. No quería herirlos de gravedad o matarlos solo quería dejarlos fuera de combate pero le resultaba muy difícil hacer eso pues el entrenamiento que recibió era para eliminar al enemigo lo más rápido posible y no de someterlo. No pudo seguir haciendo el mismo movimiento pues otro guardia logró golpearlo al tratar de hacer lo mismo, solo guardó sus alas y se dejó caer en la nube mientras que los guardias lo siguieron volando en picada y al caer en la nube uno de los guardias lo esperaba así que lo atacó blandiendo su espada. Ryder vio que no era el único ataque que venía hacia él, otro le llegaba por la retaguardia más los demás que venían en picada para bloquear su escape por los cielos. Lucky que miraba el encuentro pensó que ya estaba acabado pues los guardias por fin iban a someterlo así que solo apartó la mirada justo cuando los guardias estaban a punto de golpearlo. Se escuchó el fuerte ruido del acero chocando y Lucky miró hacia Ryder y se sorprendió que había bloqueado ambos ataques en ese momento. Estaba apoyado en sus dos patas traseras mientras que con ambos cascos delanteros sujetaba su espada la cual bloqueaba el tajo del guardia frontal mientras que el guardia que atacó la retaguardia, su acero chocó contra la espada que llevaba Ryder en su lomo. Se había salvado pero no por mucho ya que los guardias que venían en picada ya estaban demasiado cerca así que solo tomó al guardia que tenía enfrente para tomarlo de rehén.

-¡Atrás! Un galope más y le cortaré el cuello.

Amenazaba mientras veía alrededor que estaba rodeado. En su mente planeaba diferentes formas de salir de ahí mientras observaba alrededor, sin importar lo que pensara no encontraba una estrategia eficaz pues los guardias se movilizaban a lo lejos postrándose en las nubes cercanas mientras preparaban sus ballestas esperando la orden para dispararle.

Lucky que al ver todo el desastre que había hecho Ryder se acercó a la entrada donde los guardias del lado de Cloudstorm le bloquearon el paso. Estaba a punto de desarmar al guardia y abrirse paso para ayudar a Ryder pero se detuvo al ver que los guardias prestaban atención a otra cosa.

-¡Deténganse, es una orden!

Aquel grito de autoridad vino de un pegaso con la armadura de la Guardia de la Princesa Celestia. Su uniforme era muy diferente a los demás guardias pues la armadura era de plata muy brillante y en el pecho llevaba una medalla con el símbolo de las dos hermanas. Aterrizó cerca donde los guardias habían rodeado a Ryder y mientras lo hacían los guardias que estaban en posición de batalla se encuadraron y le mostraron respeto bajando sus armas. Era el Capitán de aquel escuadrón de vigilaba la frontera entre Clousdale y Cloudstorm que con una mirada serena y galope firme se acercó para calmar el problema.

-Bajen sus armas y reagrúpense de inmediato.

Los guardias obedecieron y volvieron a hacer una formación detrás de él mientras que el Capitán miraba a Ryder que aún seguía teniendo de rehén un Guardia de Celestia.

-Esa orden también va para ti, Legionario. Puedes soltarlo con total confianza pues no te vamos a arrestar por todos los crímenes que has cometido en este pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Ryder miró a su alrededor y al ver que en efecto los Guardias de Celestia bajaron sus armas y se reagruparon, decidió soltar al rehén sin protestar. Aquel rehén se separó del Legionario y se reagrupó junto con sus compañeros.

-Capitán ¿Por qué no va arrestarlo? Si intentó entrar a zona prohibida y agredió a la Guardia Real.- Exclamó un Guardia.

El Capitán miraba a Ryder que volvía a enfundar su arma y se acomodaba la otra espada que llevaba en su lomo.

-Soldado, no lo he arrestado por que vengo con nuevas órdenes oficiales del alto mando de los Legionarios y si creo que ese tipo es quien creo que es se le debe de retirar dichos cargos, de lo contrario sufrirá todo el peso de nuestras leyes. ¡Oye Legionario! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Me llamo Ryder Redcloud, Legionario con rango de Comandante, señor!

-Pues buenas noticias para ti, Ryder. No estás bajo arresto ya que tenemos un permiso especial para ti.

Al escuchar eso Lucky sintió un gran alivio.

Ryder se acercó más al Capitán para estar frente a frente y poder hablar y escuchar con más claridad.

-¿Así qué tengo un permiso especial, eh? ¿En qué consiste, señor?

El Capitán sonrió muy despreocupado. –Tengo en mi poder un documento oficial que dice que solo se le permitirá cruzar la frontera de Closdale con Cloudstorm a un Legionario de nombre Ryder Redcloud. Cuyo propósito en el lugar es… Es curioso esa parte está censurada en el documento. Debe de ser clasificado. Pero la verdad no me gustaría ser tú en estos momentos.

-¿Enserio? Pero si usted me dijo que no estoy en problemas ¿Por qué dice que no quiere ser yo en este momento?

-Comandante, puede que lo que vaya hacer allá sea algo importante pero creo que entiende que esos pegasos son sus enemigos y al cruzar al otro lado casi puedo asegurar que trataran de matarlo y nosotros no podremos hacer nada para impedirlo. Se requieren agallas para entregarse solo a su propia muerte. ¿No sé qué lo motiva a seguir?- Miraba alrededor y notaba que Lucky los miraba con mucha atención. –Si es por su novia- Le señalaba moviendo su cabeza en dirección de ella –Creame que no vale la pena. No pierda la cabeza por una yegua, creame, siga mi consejo.

Ryder solo volteó disimulado hacia la derecha, con la misma mirada y expresión seria pero se le notaba un poco lo ruborizado por el comentario.

-Está muy equivocado, Capitán. No se trata de complacer los instintos románticos de una yegua. Esa yegua lo que más quiere es matarme y no de la forma de la que usted piensa. Enserio ella me quiere muerto pero antes de que eso pase debo completar una misión muy importante. Como dijo aquella misión es clasificada pero descuide, le agradezco mucho su preocupación pero puedo cuidarme por mi mismo.

-No seas tan arrogante, Comandante. No puedo entrometerme en tus órdenes así que puedes pasar. Solo un consejo más: Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo. Si vi cómo te enfrentaste a mis soldados y creo que subestimaste su entrenamiento. Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer. Solo sigue tu instinto. Mucha suerte.

El Capitán giró a mirar a sus soldados que estaban custodiando la puerta mientras los demás guardias que estaban formados detrás de él abrieron las filas para dejar un camino hacia la entrada. El Capitán alzó su pesuña con firmeza dando una señal.

-¡Abran las puertas y dejen pasar al condenado!

Ryder galopó sobre la nube hasta llegar a la frontera y cruzarla. –Sí que es muy bromista, Capitán. –Susurraba mientras cruzaba la frontera hasta reunirse con Lucky.

-¡Buena suerte! ¡Espero que vuelvas con vida!- Le gritaba el Capitán.

El Legionario Comandante se reunió con Lucky y esta lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en su cara con su pezuña.

-¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡No pudiste resolver este problema de la manera más pacifista!

Ryder se aguantaba el dolor del golpe e incluso no frunció ceño alguno por este.

-Yo también estaba ansioso por comenzar el entrenamiento- Le contestó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.


End file.
